Beyond Imagination
by Emmrester
Summary: When her friend and 'almost' adopted son Charlie miraculously wins a Golden Ticket, Isabelle is dragged, quite literally, into Mr. Wonkas fantastically masterminded elimination game, where contestants are doomed by the choices they make. Children are terrified, and no one offers help. How can a woman be expected to simply stand by and do nothing? WilderWonka/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 –Worldbuilding**

It was so peaceful up here on the hillside. A few birds could be heard chirping and the cool spring breeze allowed the faintest hint of chocolate to waft lazily across the clearing.

"I wonder what he's creating today." Isabella idly wondered, as she dipped her paintbrush into its holder.

She stood up and stretched. As she grabbed her water bottle for a well-deserved break, her gaze swept across the clearing where her stool and easel were set up.

The muddy pathway gave way to a large open grassy area. Scattered clumps of wildflowers played host to a few bees, their busy buzzing creating a soft background music. A thin brown squirrel leapt from branch to branch, angrily chittering as he was swooped by a blackbird.

Isabelle idly thought back to the scrawny squirrel she had found so long ago, out in the cold and all alone with barely any fur. She had nursed it back to health as best she could and released it into this very clearing.

It had never returned, and she often wondered if it had lived a happy life.

The small hill she was standing on overlooked part of the bustling town nearby. From this vantage point, the imposing chocolate factory could be seen in all its grey concrete glory. From up here, the stark, depressing building was softened slightly by the nearby trees and wildflowers that grew all over the hillside.

Very few people wandered up this way these days. Everyone was far too busy trying to scrounge a living, working several jobs and long hours, just trying to survive for another day, another month and another year. The financial crisis combined with the automation revolution had hit this manufacturing town particularly harsh. Although few people were completely without income, the relentless monetary chase resulted in most people having no time, or desire to observe the beauty that surrounded them.

If she were completely honest, the only reason the town continued to survive was from the overflow of tourists from the much larger city a few miles away. A few day trippers usually made the effort come and 'see the town Willy Wonka made famous.' Even the local train station had made an effort to preserve 'The Charm of Bygone Days' and had had spent money to convert a vintage steam locomotive to run on E-friendly energy.

The whole tourist section of the town looked picture perfect where it counted. Some wily entrepreneurs had set up various shops to make the most of the rich visitors by selling souvenirs, trinkets and oozed charm and sophistication. What was that saying again? 'A fool and his money are easily parted.' That phrase applied nicely to this place.

Isabella sighed. Depressing thoughts were crowding in on her again. It could be difficult to stay positive if she dwelled too long on the negative aspects of daily life.

She gazed at her painting. It was quite a large canvas and it had taken years to save enough money to buy the supplies she needed. Drawing and painting had always brought a smile to her face and this project was especially close to her heart.

Her bright and happy artwork, full of fantastic swirls of colour and movement stood in sharp contrast to the stark, depressingly grey building of Willy Wonka's chocolate factory. The twin smokestacks loomed ominously against the blue sky, whereas in her painting, they wore stripes of red and white, making the viewer think of candy canes and happiness.

Oh, the possibilities of imagination were truly endless. Her and Charlie had spent many lazy summer afternoons lying on this hillside, imagining all the different things that factory could look like if someone was rich and creative enough to make it happen.

The towns church bells began to sing their three o'clock song, signalling the end of another school day.

Isabella smiled; it was time to pack up. Charlie would be up here soon, jabbering on about how much he hated his Tuesday chemistry lessons.

Checking to see if the canvas was dry enough to pack away into its carry case, she methodically swapped her canvas to a half-finished landscape painting. There was no way Charlie would be allowed to see her master piece until it was finished. It was supposed to be his big surprise gift. Oh, she was so looking forward to his face when he saw 'their' Chocolate Factory, in all its colourful wonder, hanging on his bedroom wall.

Settling herself down, she began to paint, losing herself in her little world until Charlie came stomping up the path.

"Hi Izzy."

Charlie threw his backpack on the ground and flopped himself down on the rocks nearby.

"Hey Charlie, how was school today?"

"Miserable as usual. Mr. Turkentine still picks on me at least twice during the lesson. He started the day with a pop quiz about stuff we haven't learned yet and then later he told me to make wort remover in front of the whole class."

Izzy laughed out loud. "Sounds fun. How did it go?"

"Disaster. We evacuated the class room for the rest of the morning. What a waste of time. He never teaches us anything useful."

Charlie looked so dejected it broke Izzy's heart to look at the twelve-year-old boy slumped against the rocks.

She suddenly had a mental image of Charlie as a scruffy 18-year-old reclining sloppily against the rocks, death stick hanging from pale lips and alcohol bottle in hand. His long matted blond hair all messy and his usually pristine school blazer thrown carelessly on the ground like a discarded towel. Dirty shirt sleeves scrunched up to the elbows as he rested one arm against his bent leg. Swigging listlessly from yet another alcohol bottle, as his soulless gaze stared up at the crumbling and abandoned factory. Just another symbol of all his broke dreams.

She shook herself mentally. No. Charlie would absolutely not end up like all the other broken zombies who shuffled through their daily existence.

Charlies future would be as bright as his smile, she would make sure of it. Somehow.

"Here you go Charlie." Izzy rummaged through her pack and produced some sandwiches and a flask of hot tea for the two of them.

They ate together in companionable silence, just chatting occasionally about their day.

Charlie eventually pulled out his homework and began scribbling, whilst Izzy continued her painting.

It was a peaceful time for the two of them. All too soon though, the sun had sunk low enough to signal that it was time to pack up and head back to the real world before trouble found them in the dark.

They trudged back towards town. Trees and shrubs slowly being replaced by broken concrete and barbed wire the closer they came to the outer edge of the warehouse district. As usual, they took a shortcut through the alleyway that rang alongside the outer walls of the chocolate factory. Turning the corner, they eventually emerged onto the main roadway that passed by the ornate front gates.

The delicious smell of chocolate was much stronger down here and strange whizzing noises and pops could be heard if you really paid attention. Charlie stopped and hung onto the thick iron bars, gazing longingly across the empty courtyard.

It was a sorry sight indeed. Beyond the ornate iron gate was a wasteland of concrete and crumbling buildings and sheds that used to hold parking spaces for all the workers and deliveries.

Isabelle imagined the noise and chatter that would have filled the air as all the workers would hustle and bustle on their way home to their families. She imagined all the laughter and joking camaraderie that would have taken place. Now however, the factory looked dreary and abandoned, with shadows slowly slithering across the courtyard like snakes.

The only thing that really made them stand at the gates each day was Charlies' imagination and unending enthusiasm for the place.

Isabelle glanced down and smiled softly as Charlie stared up intensely at the factory as he always did. Who knew what he was imagining this time?

The soft whirr-beep of a street-cleaning bot interrupted her thoughts. The gentle forcefield washed over her and Charlie, gently guiding them to the side and out the path of the CleanBot that was diligently sweeping up any debris on the footpath.

Charlie didn't even notice. He was a child of the modern age and had grown up in a world full of automated robotic everything. Charlie was a true child of the Automated Revolution.

Isabelle remembered a different time though. The Automation revolution had happened at lighting speed, even though everyone had known that it was coming. However, when it actually arrived, it still caught so many off guard.

Millions of people had lost their jobs almost overnight. The unemployment agencies could not cope with them all, but as usual, the governments were not concerned and continued to spout the old 'upskill and acquire a new job' nonsense.

Like so many others, Isabelle had lost her job at that time. However, she was one of the lucky few who were both willing and able to relocate far away to a rundown manufacturing town and find a worse job than before.

As the CleanBot whirred away on its journey, Isabelle imagined a time when that same job would have been filled by an actual person. A street sweeping job may have been menial, and the lowest of the low, but at least it would have helped ease the life of a human being, and maybe their family. It would have given someone a reason to get up each day.

Even Wonka's factory had automated and made every single worker redundant in one day. Well, at least that's what she discovered when she had researched the town's history on the FreeWeb at the library.

She glanced down at Charlie.

His grandpa Joe had told a very different story. A story of wonderful, handmade delights and an employer full of life and caring and love. Someone who treated his workers as if they were his very own family.

According the grandpa Joe, the real reason Wonka had shut down the factory and left so many unemployed was because, as usual, people took advantage of kindness and unmercifully abused his trust. Spies had stolen so many of his secrets that Wonka had lost trust in everyone, jumping at shadows and living in constant fear and paranoia. He had closed the factory, locked everybody out and disappeared into the depths of his factory, never to be seen again.

Despite losing his job, grandpa Joe had never once spoken ill of his boss, but almost considered him family. It was no wonder Charlie was so enamoured with the factory and the reclusive owner inside.

Isabelle smiled to herself.

The very best thing that had ever happened in her own life had been Charlie. His family had met her in her first few months in town and had made her feel welcome like no one else ever had. The family had been dirt poor, but loving, oh so very loving. That devastating fire that had stolen their lives had been a horrific shock to her.

Isabelle shook herself out of her memories as Charlie lightly tugged on her sleeve. He looked up at her with a grin, and she slung her arm around him and gave him a quick squeeze.

"What was it like back then?" Charlie asked. "Were the stories true? Is Mr. Wonka really a magician?"

Izzy laughed and kept walking. "You've heard all the stories at least a thousand times by now Charlie." She scolded lightly. "Of course they're not true. Don't you remember your old grandpa Joes stories anymore?"

Charlie left the gates and started following her, repeating from memory everything his favourite grandpa had ever said about the chocolatier.

"He used to be a creative genius but not a magician. He's been a recluse and a hermit for ages and now only the rich can afford luxuries like candy. Willy Wonka liked making people happy, but when he realised that his chocolate was only becoming a status symbol for the rich, he stopped making his fantastic and beautiful treats and just stuck to plain, boring and tasty instead of imaginative and clever."

"That's right Charlie." Izzy replied with a smile. "Remember grandpa Joes favourite? The Ice cream that never melted? He loved that stuff."

"I really miss them." Charlie heaved a big sigh and went quiet.

Isabelle gave Charlie a one-armed hug. "Me too kiddo."

They walked on in silence until they reached the estate where Charlie's foster family lived. It was chaos as usual and really loud with kids running and yelling everywhere.

"See you tomorrow Charlie."

Isabelle hugged Charlie goodbye and continued on to her tiny flat, nestled above a tiny convenience store that doubled as an E-charge station.

She was grateful that electric vehicles had become mandatory as of last year. The petrol and diesel fumes had given way to the low humming of the quick charge E-stations. Her nose and lungs were immensely grateful for the change.

Once inside her flat, she quickly changed into her working uniform, grabbed a light jacket and helmet and climbed back down the stairs to her old battered baby blue bicycle.

Heading towards her night job as an overnight packing clerk at the local supermarket, she sighed. She supposed she should be grateful for the job. It had taken her long enough to find any type of work at all, so she really should not hate being employed in this dismal dead-end job. She should be grateful that the company had only installed automatic checkouts, cleaning, deliveries and unloading machines, but hadn't yet automated the shelf filling and display process. She should be grateful for the pittance she earned by doing this menial job. She should be grateful, really.

Isabelle sighed as she pedalled. In five more years Charlie would be old enough to legally be an adult and could live with her. She loved that kid so much. He had a bright mind and always saw the best in things, he deserved to have a good life and she would help him get it. He shouldn't have to fight for everything like she had been forced to do once she had been kicked out of the foster system twenty years ago.

Isabelle wore a huge grin as she parked her bicycle and walked into her workplace. She was doing this for Charlie.

**Notes:**

Hi everyone.  
Thank you for reading this far and hope you enjoyed the first chapter.

As you can probably tell, this AU follows a very different path than the movies. I won't be giving too much away all at once, but hopefully you already have a pretty good feel for the dystopian setting and characters. Don't worry, you will learn their full back stories as you continue reading through the other chapters.

The children's characters are inspired by both movie versions and I have only tweaked them a little to better fit into this world. My version of Charlie and Wonka will lean very heavily towards the 1971 version because it's my favourite.

Feel free to ask questions and I will try to answer them as the story progresses.

The location itself is fictional and is a mixture of old European village and English industrial warehouse town.

Inspiration for this story is a mixture of sources that include, but are not limited to, both Wonka movies, Gene Wilder's Wonka characterisation, The Great Glass Elevator, old black and white musicals, a drop of Disney and anything else as it appears in my brain.

Genres: Romance, Friendship, Sci Fi, Fantasy, Comedy, (in no particular order)

I do not own anything, and am making no profit from this story.

I am simply borrowing the characters and letting them play in my imagination for a while.

All credit, and my heartfelt thanks, goes to their respective creators.


	2. Chapter 2 - Mr Wilkinson

**Chapter 2 – Mister Wilkinson**

High up inside the administration wing of the immense factory, Mr Jeffrey Wilkinson was very close to smiling as he watched the two young people pack up and leave the hillside.

He had been a little concerned that they were leaving too late, as certain areas of the town were becoming increasingly unsafe as evening approached. However, they were already ambling along down the tiny track. They would both be home and safe well before the warehouse districts less savoury patrons began emerging and causing a fuss.

He had first met the young lady two years ago, shortly after her and Charlie had begun frequenting the hillside after school. It had been an accidentally deliberate encounter in the beautiful little glade she was so fond of.

She was a very polite young woman, if intensely private and slightly suspicious, as she had every right to be. Few people wandered around this little corner of the town, so a lonely man out for a leisurely stroll in the hills by himself could well be regarded with some level of suspicion these days. It was quite a depressing thought really. He missed the good old days. Fantastic, now he felt old.

Although he would never admit to it, his boss, young William, had been eaten up with curiosity about those two ever since they had become regulars on the hillside clearing two years ago.

He had even caught his boss spying on them with binoculars one afternoon last summer, although 'birdwatching for research purposes' had been the hurried response when he had questioned Williams' actions. William Wonka did not 'spy' on anyone.

"Absolutely not Mr Wilkinson, that would be a preposterous notion, and shame on you for suggesting it, sir."

That had been the indignant response of his boss and long-time friend, Willy Wonka. Wilkinson had fond memories of that notorious day, as William had sniffed haughtily and turned back to his half-desk and mountains of paperwork. The 'bird-watching incident' was never mentioned again.

Jeffrey Wilkinson turned away from the window and collected his coat. He walked out of the office in search of his wayward employer. The younger man would no doubt be flitting around somewhere, busy as always, but as for himself, it was time to head home to his family for the evening.

Myky, the Oompa Loompa kindly pointed him in the right direction. Wonka could be found in The Chocolate Room at the moment.

"Look at this Wilkinson!" Wonka excitedly waved him over. "The dance troupe have finished their choreography for this section. You have to watch this."

Wilkinson leaned against the bridge with Wonka and together they observed the performance. Mr. Wilkinson raised his bushy eyebrows at some of the lyrics. Those would definitely need to be changed, he thought privately.

The Oompa Loompas had insisted on creating a dance for each section of "The Testing Grounds" as they liked to call the various areas. They were convinced that at least one of the children would fail each test, and they wanted to be prepared. They had been trialling various lyrics and choreography for weeks.

As the Oompa Loompas danced and sang, Wilkinson snuck a glance at his long-time friend.

Willy Wonka was enthralled by the dancing. His plans to create a Golden Ticket contest had been his clever idea to ensure that Charlie and his lady friend would be visiting the factory. He dearly wanted to meet them both.

Mr. Wilkinson thought back to the day when Willy had first approached him with the tiny seed of an idea. He never could have imagined that it would blossom into such a vast theatrical farce. It was ridiculous, outlandish even. In fact, Willy was clearly mad for ever entertaining such an idea.

"All the best people usually are my friend." That had been his employers' exact words as he had bounced out of the office that day.

Mr. Wilkinson continued reminiscing, not realising he had begun to frown.

Long ago when the factory had first been built, his friend had chosen the location of his office very carefully. It had a lovely view overlooking the hills and forests behind the town. He said it helped soothe the mind and made him happy.

The incident with the spies had ruined that carefree happiness, and Willy had retreated, both physically and mentally, from the world in general.

Nowadays, Willy spent most of his paperwork breaks staring out of the window at the natural landscape to try and escape from the depressing reality that crept in from every corner. The real world of laws and reason was a leech that attached itself to him and bled him dry. No matter what effort he made to scrape it off, another one would soon appear. It drove Wonka mad.

His factory was now a true marvel in every sense of the word, and so very far removed from the harsh and unrelenting reality that Willy found so difficult to function in.

The world outside the factory only seemed to care about itself, about money and prestige to the point that Willy feared for the very fabric of society itself. They had spent many an afternoon debating the topic.

Wilkinson shook his head. His friend was such a kind and free-spirited man. It was sad to see him when his melancholy moods caused him so much suffering. The incident with the spies had been the final straw and Willy Wonka retreated from the world stage.

Those moods had slowly begun disappearing since Willy began his 'bird-watching' hobby.

Wilkinson watched his friend, who was mesmerized by the Oompa Loompas dancing merrily in formation. He was so deep in thought that he wasn't aware that Wonka was slyly watching him as well.

In truth, Wilkinson knew what Willy truly longed for, even if the genius would never openly admit it. He longed for the day he could disappear forever into the sanctuary that his factory provided. Wonka wanted to be forgotten by the real world and its sorrows and live forever in the peaceful and fun worlds he had created. Together with his Oompa Loompas and his chocolate, he would finally be at peace.

Wonka had come to the sad realisation that his delightfully quirky treats only existed as a nostalgic, whimsical memory of a more innocent age. His cleverly crafted candies had no place in a world where no one had any spare money for such luxuries. Only the rich were still interested in buying fancy Wonka bars anymore and even then, it was regarded mainly as a status symbol with bragging rights.

Sadly, taxes and regulations had not yet forgotten the factories' existence, and so 'Willy Wonka - The Brand' still had need to function and churn out regular chocolate to pay the bills. Sales of his regular chocolate bars were still very much in demand by everyone, both rich and poor, and were famous all around the world.

Willy Wonka could not completely disappear just yet.

"Take a picture my friend, it will last longer."

With a start, Jeffrey Wilkerson snapped back to reality. His friend had been staring at him in amusement for some time it seemed.

"My apologies," he mumbled. "I was lost in thought."

"Clearly." Willy replied. "How are the final preparations for the chocolate distribution? If Doris' predictions are correct, and she is never wrong mind you, sales of Wonka bars will break all known records when we begin the contest."

"All sales and shipments have been confirmed and our suppliers are on standby. We are ready to proceed with this ridiculous circus of yours William." Wilkinson straightened himself and looked pointedly at Wonka.

"You could just take a simple stroll up that little hill and talk to them you know." Willy huffed as Wilkinson continued to speak. "This contest of yours may well backfire horribly, you do realise that don't you?"

"Never fret my good man, all is in hand." Wonka clapped his friend on the shoulder. "Charlie Bucket will be safe and sound inside this factory very soon. I have every confidence that that sweet boy will pass every possible test whilst the other brats will fail by their own arrogant means." Willy adjusted his hat with a flourish. "Charlie will inherit my factory, I am sure of it my friend."

"It's not your fault that his family died you know." Wilkinson sighed in defeat. They had discussed this issue many times before. "Also, you haven't even started the contest yet, how do you know that all the children will be brats?"

Willy ignored the last question. "I am somewhat responsible. If I hadn't closed the factory after the spies were found, then at least one member of the Bucket family would be gainfully employed and could have afforded decent housing in a decent section of town. Dying in that blasted fire due to bad health and poverty was therefore, at least partly my fault, as the media were kind enough to point out. Several times, in fact."

Wonka began pacing in agitation.

"I like this boys attitude Wilkinson. From everything you have told me, he shows so much promise. More than most. All he needs now is a helping hand, which I will happily provide, if he passes the tests."

"Dinner, Willy." Wilkinson gave a sigh. "My wife and I have invited you for dinner numerous times. Maybe you should accept the invitation. Isabelle comes over regularly and it always makes Charlie extremely happy." Wilkinson shifted, knowing fully well he was being ignored again. "You should try talking to the both of them instead of creating this elaborate contest."

Willy stopped pacing and spun around and clapped his hands together. "And where would the fun be? Now, if you will excuse me, there is still plenty to finalise before the ticket contest is announced to the world tomorrow. Sleep well my friend." He sauntered away with a spring in his step, his cane twirling merrily at his side.

Wilkinson shook his head as Wonka disappeared along the path. He had to admit that the Golden Ticket contest had breathed new life into the chocolatier and returned him to his usual chirpy self. It was good to see.

It was very true that Charlie was a bright young lad, full of wonder and imagination, seemingly able to shrug off the cruelties of the world with a smile and happy laugh. His older friend and mentor, Isabelle, had helped him with that. However, the boy had no means of truly utilizing his potential. His opportunities in life were quite limited because of his circumstances. Life was cruel that way.

Wilkinson closed the hidden doorway behind him that lead to the outside world and strode briskly along the roadway as he made his way home. The spring sun was already beginning to sink below the horizon at exactly the perfect angle to blind him as he entered the courtyard of the foster home.

As per usual his home was a chaotic mess of noisy children in various stages of play and relaxation. His dear wife Dorothy greeted him with a smile as she took his coat and gave him a hug.

It was good to be home.


	3. Chapter 3 - A Tragic Past

**Chapter 3 – A Tragic Past**

After parting ways with Isabella, Charlie had run up the steps of his foster home and greeted his caretaker Dorothy with a cheerful wave, before disappearing into the room he shared with four other boys. Thankfully only one of them was there and was too engrossed in his virtual game to pay him any mind so Charlie happily picked up his old scrap book and flopped down on the bed.

This had been the week that his family had died two years ago. The actual anniversary was tomorrow, but the memories were particularly strong today. Charlie studied his favourite photo of his family. It showed all his grandparents together, each one nestled into a corner of their bed. Him and his mother had been arm-in-arm in the middle of the covers and his father was standing behind the bed with his arms around both him and his mother.

They all looked ridiculously happy.

His dad had spent a very long time trying to set the camera up on its tripod and start the timer, so everyone could be in the shot. They could never afford a fancy new smart phone with self-levelling hover function like everyone else would have used. No, the Buckets always made do with their old stuff and somehow never managed to feel like they missed out on anything.

During the day, both his grandpas Joe and George had heckled his dear dad and told him how to set up the camera properly. Problem was, each way was different and so they had spent the afternoon bickering with each other, leaving his dad to set up the camera in peace.

Charlie sighed, it was a bittersweet memory and he missed them all so much. He turned the page of his scrap book and stared at the headline blazoned across the printed A4 paper 'DEATH AND DESTRUCION IN A PEACEFUL TOWN.'

_Firefighters yesterday said they were winning their battle to control a huge blaze that ripped through the rundown eastern area of the township, leaving a number of buildings heavily damaged._

_Hundreds were evacuated, but sadly 54 people perished in the devastating fires, as they were unable to escape their burning homes. _

_A fire brigade spokesman said the layout of the buildings, many of which backed on to each other, had hampered access, making it one of the most difficult fires to tackle in a long time."_

_A spokesperson for the medical team on site has confirmed that most of the casualties were overcome by smoke and their charred remains found in their beds. They never woke up in time to escape._

_One particularly tragic scene included a family of seven that lost six to the flames.  
The lone survivor is a boy of the tender age of eight. _

_Most of the area was home to the poorest and most vulnerable of society. Firefighters say that many of the dwellings lacked basic fire safety equipment such as fire alarms or fire escapes._

_This tragedy has sparked outrage and the towns mayor has vowed to rebuild and has passed legislation to ensure all future buildings have mandatory fire alarms installed._

_In better news, the Wilkinson Foundation, originally set up to foster unwanted pets, has immediately made itself available to not only care for any abandoned pets, but will also provide housing for those who have lost everything._

_So far, 28 children have lost their parents or primary caregivers to the fire and will call the Wilkinson Estate home until suitable accommodation can be arranged._

Charlie would never forget that night. The intense heat had woken him up. The stench was unbearable. As he gazed out of his broken window the entire night sky had been an ugly combination of brown and orange. Thick choking smoke made it almost impossible to breathe, or even concentrate. Charlie had stumbled and fumbled his way to the tiny nook where his parents usually slept. The floor was so hot he burned his feet.

The eerie half-darkness and thick smoke made Charlie lose his bearings and fall over his father, waking him up in the process. His dad had immediately grabbed him, broken a window and thrown him outside onto the roof before he really understood what had happened. Gravity had taken hold and sent him rolling off the roof to land harshly on the floor outside.

All he could do after that moment was stare in horror as the entire hut burned down. He never saw his family again.

He was told later by a kindly nurse that his family had never woken up at all and had died peacefully from smoke inhalation. Charlie had been found unconscious on the ground outside by paramedics.

Charlie and many other youngsters had been treated in the local hospital and been herded into the large Wilkinson family home near the centre of town. As the year wore on, most of the other kids had eventually been taken in by relatives and moved elsewhere. Only a handful now remained in the foster home.

The Wilkinson Foundation was run by the kindly Jeffrey and Dorothy Wilkinson, who had been married for longer than Charlie had been alive. He liked them both very much and appreciated all the help they had given everyone. They were very kind people.

Charlie tucked his scrap book back onto the shelf and rolled off the bed. He was very grateful to be living in this beautiful home and to be looked after so well. He just wished it wasn't so noisy all the time.

He glanced over at his open window. On the windowsill, a lone blackbird pecked the seeds he had scattered that morning before school. It warbled and flew away.

Charlie sighed. How many times had he wished to simply fly away? Far away from all of his troubles. The birds always solved their problems that way.

Charlie heard the front door open and Mrs. Wilkinson greet her husband. That meant it was time for dinner. Charlie hopped off the bed and ran to help set the table.

"Evening Charlie."

Mr. Wilkinson had quite a sharp voice, prominent bushy eyebrows and a hawkish face. He could look terribly stern when he gave you a long hard stare through his old-fashioned glasses, but he was one of the most kind-hearted people Charlie had ever met.

As far as Charlie was concerned, both Mr Wilkinson, and his wife Dorothy were like sparkling stars in a world of darkness. Not only did they run an organisation that cared for homeless pets, but they had also opened up their own home to him and the other children who had lost everything in that horrific fire. They had spent so much money on them, when most of society had already forgotten all about them after their five minutes of tragedy had been splashed all over the news.

They were all poor and the world they lived in had no time or sympathy for 'poor orphans' if there was nothing to gain from them. Once the cameras and news media had packed up and left, the dreariness of everyday life had set in once again.

In contrast, Mr. and Mrs Wilkinson were as dependable as a mountain and had become Charlie's rock during the stormy time of settling into his new life.

They chatted about school and other little things as they set out the many dishes and cutlery they would use, and Charlie received a promise of help with his math homework later in the evening.

Mr Wilkinson even suggested inviting Isabelle for dinner again soon, Charlie loved it when that happened.

Charlie had met Isabelle when he was much younger, maybe four or five. His father had worked in a toothpaste factory, and occasionally brought home unusually shaped caps that Charlie used to create a sculpture of the chocolate factory that dominated the town.

He still had a photograph of it in his scrapbook.

His father had met Isabelle at work, and she had helped his father smuggle as many oddly shaped caps as he could. His father always had amusing stories to share whenever he shared a shift with her.

His mother had repeatedly insisted that he bring Isabelle to meet the family and eventually, after much persuasion, she had come for dinner. Since that day she had firmly become part of the family. Everyone loved her, and welcomed her into their home.

She had helped look after Charlie and the grandparents whenever his mother had to go to her own thankless job.

After the fire that had killed them all, Isabelle had been fighting the courts to allow Charlie to live with her, since he had no other family willing to claim him. The courts, in their wisdom, had forbidden any form of adoption, and forced Charlie to remain in the foster home.

They still managed to spend every day together and the Wilkinsons made sure to invite her for dinner as often as possible. Charlie knew, that Isabelle would always be there for him.

Life was pretty good, thought Charlie, as he inhaled the spicy aroma of coconut curry.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Contest Is Announced

**Chapter 4 – The Contest is Announced**

The early spring morning was shrouded in fog as Charlie walked to school the next day. Although the air was crisp, the day showed all the signs of becoming a beautiful day filled with warm sunshine.

As Charlie shuffled along, still half asleep, he noticed small groups of children starting to gather together in random sections of the town as he passed by. They all seemed quite excited and shouted and yelled as loudly as they could. Even some adults had been alerted by the ruckus and wandered over to see what all the screaming was about. Everyone had their phones out and waving them around.

Finally, curiosity got the better of Charlie and he joined the next group he saw. They were all clustered around a low set brick wall. Charlie eventually squeezed through the throng and stood at the front and finally saw what everyone was so excited about.

As he read the old-fashioned paper poster, his eyes got bigger and bigger and by the end he was smiling from ear to ear. He couldn't believe it.

Willy Wonka was starting a Golden Ticket competition for people to come and visit his factory. This was it. All he had to do was find one of the tickets and he could go and meet his idol. Charlie walked the rest of the way to school in a complete daze; the words Golden Tickets, Chocolate Factory and Willy Wonka swimming in his mind.

Charlie could honestly say he had no recollection of the rest of the day. He was still stunned as he met up with Isabella on the hillside later that afternoon. As soon as Isabella came into view, he couldn't contain his excitement any longer. He ran up and gave her a huge hug.

"Izzy, Izzy, you just won't believe it! I don't believe it! Willy Wonka is reopening the factory and holding a contest so people can go and visit!"

"I know Charlie, it's so exciting." Isabelle hugged Charlie back and was almost jumping in excitement. "Five lucky kids will be winning a tour to go inside and see everything. And the ultimate winner will receive a lifetime supply of chocolate too. What an amazing opportunity!"

Charlies smile faded and he dropped down onto the rocks.

"Well, in case you're wondering, it won't be me. I'll never find one, you'd have to open thousands of chocolate bars to find one. I don't stand a chance. It's never gonna happen, I can't even afford one bar."

"All you need is one."

Isabella slid something into his hand as she sat down next to him.

Charlie stared down at the dreaded package. He knew exactly what this present was. Isabelle and Mr. Wilkinson always bought him the exact same present each year to commemorate the anniversary of the death of his family.

They each gave him one Wonka bar to bring back memories of a happier time, not the crushing and painful memories of fire and smoke.

He knew they meant well, but it always stung just a little whenever they gave him the present. At least Isabelle tried to make the wrapper as garish and ugly as possible so he had a reason to frown. This years gift-wrap was obnoxiously pink and glittery.

He made a face as he held it up with two fingers.

"I'm not a three-year-old girl." Charlie grumbled.

"Are you sure Charlotte?" Isabelle teased. "Go on, open it, let's see if I picked a winner."

Charlie couldn't help grinning as he ripped off the giftwrap and wrapper.

"Here goes." He held his breath as he slowly peeled back the protective foil. What if he really found one, he wondered.

A plain chocolate bar greeted him and he sighed as he broke it and handed half to Isabelle without comment.

"Sorry Charlie." Isabelle popped a piece of chocolate into her mouth and chewed.

Charlie shrugged, but then grinned and bumped her with his shoulder. "Maybe Mr. Wilkinson will give me a winning bar." He laughed at Isabelle surprised face.

"Didn't you know that you both give me the same present each year?" Charlie asked in surprise. "I thought you planned it that way?"

"I had no idea he did that. You sneak, you get two lots of chocolate and never told me." Isabelle playfully shoved Charlie and the two began a mock playfight.

Minutes later they lay on the grassy slope laughing in delight as they stared at the distant factory and swapped funny memories of Charlies family. The afternoon sun glowed gold as it sank lower in the sky. It was peaceful.

"Here."

Isabelle sat up and Charlie felt a sudden weight as something landed on his stomach.

He sat up as well, and looked in disbelief at the second Wonka bar sitting innocently on his stomach.

"Go on, open it."

Stunned, Charlie looked from the Wonka bar in his hand to Isabelle's twinkling eyes.

"Go on, what are you waiting for?" Isabelle elbowed his arm as she sat next to him. "Rip it open kiddo, let's see some gold."

Charlie hesitated. "…but, this stuff isn't cheap. It's the second one today, what about your rent?"

"I couldn't help myself Charlie. I heard all about the contest at work this morning and I just had to buy another before they all sold out." Isabelle had a huge grin on her face. "Please, please, please just open it already."

"Ok."

Charlie took a deep breath and slowly, carefully undid one end of the wrapper.

Once again, no gold ticket was to be seen.

He unwrapped the rest of the bar, but there was not even a hint of a gold ticket.

Disappointed, they stared at the bar in Charlie's hand.

"Oh well, at least we have more chocolate, right?" Charlie grinned his signature grin. Isabelle gave Charlie a one-armed hug as he broke the bar in half and handed it over.

"Cheers Wonka." Isabelle raised her half bar towards the distant factory in a mock salute.

They savoured their treat in silence for a while, both lost in thought.

They parted ways and Isabelle returned to her apartment to prepare for her night shift at work. As she pedalled to her job, she pondered how she could contain the fallout when the inevitable happened and Charlie never found a ticket.

It was truly wonderful to see him so happy after such a long time. He deserved to go and see that factory, but Isabelle understood the reality all too well. His chances of finding a golden ticket were so low as to be non-existent. It would crush the last remnants of his positive spirit once the contest was over and she vowed to do her very best to minimize the damage.

Still, wouldn't it be wonderful if he, against all odds, actually found one. Just imagine.

Oh, she wished she could see the happiness and disbelief on his face. It would be proof that good things do happen in the world.

Isabelle sighed as she parked her bike outside her workplace.

It was time to start spending money, she decided. This would be worth all the overtime and so what if she didn't pay electricity for a while. She would manage somehow. This was an unmissable opportunity for Charlie, and things like this never happened often. Charlie was worth it.

Isabelle waltzed into work with a real smile on her face for the first time in months.


	5. Chapter 5 - Three Lucky Winners

**Chapter 5 – Three Lucky Winners  
**

The days flew by so fast, until finally, the first ticket was found by a glutton in Germany.

Charlie and Isabelle read all about him on the FreeWeb in the library. The short video showed Augustus Gloop and his proud family, standing outside their Butcher's shop in Germany. Augustus, with chocolate smeared all over his face, was proudly holding his Golden Ticket.

"Look Izzy, the ticket is missing a corner. It looks like he bit it off." Charlie laughed and pointed at the image in front of him.

The media was absolutely saturated with Wonka stories now that the contest was proven genuine. Older archive footage of the chocolatier began to circulate. T-shirts and other merchandise began appearing everywhere. The world had exploded with what the media cleverly named 'Wonka Mania'. The catchy headline quickly went viral and Wonka bars sold out within seconds all around the world.

There were even reports from the Middle East of poor people trading goats for chocolate.

Isabelle scrunched up her face in disgust and threw down the iPage she had been reading in the staff room.

"Seriously, who would do that?" She asked her colleague Alex.

"Do what?" Alex replied in confusion.

"Trade a goat for some chocolate bars. That goat would have so many uses for a poorer person. It gives milk to drink and sell or you could make and sell cheese. A goat is far more valuable than a few chocolate bars and a factory tour." Isabelle put her face in her hands. "I just don't understand people."

Alex stared at her in utter shock from across the table. "Do you have any idea just how famous and rich Willy Wonka is?" He asked. "If you win a golden ticket you become famous too. Everyone will know your name, just like that fat kid Augustus Gloop.

Everyone knows all about him and his family. If you win a ticket, you can sell your story anywhere in the world and get rich and famous. You can go on talk shows and basically become a celebrity. You would get invited to so many events and get sponsored by so many companies to promote their stuff."

Isabelle stared blankly at her colleague as he became more and more exited. "Just think about the possibilities." Alex continued. "Remember the news yesterday? It was on tv. Someone offered the Gloop kid $1 million for the ticket. Finding a golden ticket will seriously make you rich. You don't even have to walk into that stupid factory."

Alex stood up. "I'm buying as many Wonka bars as I can find. It's worth the investment."

"But, what about meeting Willy Wonka and touring the factory?" Isabelle asked. "That man is a craftsman and master of his art, just look at the creative treats that used to be sold years ago. He would be fascinating to talk to."

"What? Ice cream that doesn't melt? Chocolate eggs that turn into chirping birds when you eat them? You don't really believe that rubbish do you?" Alex was incredulous. "Old people love to make up stories about their past but that doesn't mean it was true. The media loves to hype up that sort of stuff." Alex snorted in disgust and walked towards the staff room door.

"Who cares about that old man and out-dated chocolate from decades ago? Just get that ticket, get famous and retire rich and early, that's all I need." Alex left the room and the door shut behind him with a quiet thump.

Isabelle sat in the empty room in stunned silence. The thought of selling the ticket had never once entered her mind. 

Three months later, Charlie was watching the evening news with the other foster children when they announced the second winner.

Veruca Salt, heiress of the Salt empire, stood tall and proud in front of her well-dressed father, whilst holding out the golden ticket for the sea of cameras to photograph. The thousands of camera flashes didn't bother her in the slightest.

She was twelve years old, and held herself with the grace and poise that most rich celebrities could only dream of. Her long brown hair, nails and makeup were immaculate and she was even holding a little designer bag that twinkled in the lights.

As the news report progressed, Charlie learned that Veruca's father owned an off shore nut shelling company and had actually gone to the expense of equipping his whole factory with new automated equipment specifically designed to unwrap Wonka bars instead of nuts, and to do so by the millions.

"That's so unfair." Charlie complained to the other children who were clustered around the tv. "She didn't even find it herself."

"Shut up Charlie" and "Quiet" were all the answers he got.

Charlie glumly watched the rest of the interview in silence. Veruca now had her back to the cluster of journalists and was happily taking a selfie. She turned back around and began listing off all of her animal possessions for the eager tv audiences as they peppered her with questions.

Suddenly 'Breaking News – Third Golden Ticket Found' flashed across the screen and Veruca was replaced with the view of a bustling parking lot with 'Sam's Used Cars' prominently displayed on a banner in the background.

The cameras zoomed in to show a much younger girl, Violet Beauregard, who was patiently waiting to be interviewed with a carefully crafted smile on her face.

Charlie eagerly leaned forward, as more of the foster children came running in to watch the third ticket winner be interviewed.

She lived in a large county town, just like Charlie and her father appeared to be an obnoxious ECar salesman. He constantly interrupted the journalist with slogans like 'Square Deal Sam has fantastic giveaway bargains just for you' and 'With Sam B it's a guarantee.'

Violet stood next to her mother and patiently answered the questions the journalist asked her, whilst her mother occasionally jumped in to tell the world what a fantastic parent she was by raising such a star.

They both immediately made Charlie feel uncomfortable.

For starters, they were dressed in identical white track suits. 'Who does that?' thought Charlie.

Violet appeared to be younger than Charlie, maybe eight or nine, according to Mr. Wilkinson, who was sitting in his large recliner in the corner.

Violet's mother was now showing off a trophy box that contained all of her beloved daughters winning trophies. The program cut to a view of her bedroom, which was covered with more trophies and ribbons than Charlie had ever seen.

At that moment, Violet proudly stated that her very first medal had been a gum-chewing contest, in which she had chewed gum for more than a year nonstop to beat her friend Cornelia.

Charlie wrinkled his nose in disgust. Violet reminded him of the mean high achieving sports bullies in his school that all the teachers worshipped. He pitied this 'Cornelia' friend of Violets.

Charlie couldn't stand to watch any more of the interview and left the room with a dejected sigh. He knew he had no chance of finding a ticket.

He didn't notice Mr. Wilkinson watching him quietly from his armchair in the corner.


	6. Chapter 6 - Cherry Street Cafe

**Chapter 6 - The Cherry Street Cafe**

The fourth ticket would not be discovered for another five months. In the meantime, both Charlie and Isabelle had managed to save enough money during summer to buy a few more Wonka bars, all without winning a ticket.

Charlie was becoming sadder by the day and it broke Isabelle's heart to see him so despondent. She worried more and more about his mental health, especially when he told her how he was bullied in class by his friends, and made fun of by his maths teacher when he was forced to admit to opening only a few bars of chocolate, compared to the hundreds that his classmates were opening.

Isabelle fumed at how selfish and cruel people could be.

Charlie had even managed to get himself an old-fashioned paper route and was paid a pittance for the privilege of running around the wealthier parts of town to deliver vintage style magazines that touted the latest happenings in the world of Wonka Mania.

Charlie had worked himself to exhaustion with his little job each Friday after school.

To cheer him up one weekend, they went for a stroll along Cherry Street, the beautiful, yet tacky, tourist hub of the town. It prided itself on providing old-fashioned human service and keeping things as authentic as the 'good old days' as possible. Of course, not without some of the essential conveniences of modern life, such as CleanBot street sweepers, AutoCredit payments and iVend Machines cleverly dotted around the place.

The shops even allowed cash transactions, for those individuals rich enough to brag by using coins. It wasn't cheap to withdraw those from the Credit Dispensers.

Everyone now had a plan to make big money. Fame and fortune, it seemed, drove everyone into a frenzy. Hotels and private residences were already fully booked. Even though it would be another four months until Wonka would open the factory, the town was already bursting with excited people.

The residents took great pride in the knowledge that their little town was soon to be restored, they hoped, to its former glory days, thanks to Willy Wonka. The eyes of the world were focused on them now, and they had a reputation to live up to.

The hometown of Wonka Chocolates would not disappoint the world. Cherry Street was the pride and joy of the entire town and the mayor made sure it looked its very best for the cameras and world audiences.

The entire street had been given a make-over as soon as the Golden Ticket contest had become a worldwide sensation. Every shop had been repainted, fences repaired properly and gardens tidied and sometimes completely replanted to make the place look more inviting.

Banners and flags flapped merrily in the breeze and tiny sparrows hopped around the repaired cracks in the pavement, scavenging for any leftover crumbs dropped from passing tourists.

Media cameras and drones had begun to appear in more places as time passed and more winners were announced. The cameras and journalists had chosen any prime spot they could find to interview shop owners and any locals who wanted their fifteen minutes of international fame.

Thankfully, no one was interested in the two shabby individuals who ambled slowly along the pathway. They did not stand out in anyway as they moseyed along the path, gawking into windows, admiring the beautiful flowers and laughing as two sparrows wrestled with a giant chip they found on a bench.

Eventually, Charlie and Isabelle arrived at Bill's Chocolate Shop and Cafe. The prominent red building stood proudly on a corner and the large bay windows displayed sweets and chocolates in all shapes and forms. Charlie loved how Bill had managed to build a giant candy cane from thousands of smaller candy canes, whilst Isabelle admired the bright colours and shapes of the various glass jars.

As they pushed open the door, a quaint, old-fashioned bell chimed delightfully to announce their arrival. No one was paying any attention to them however. Bill, the owner, was cheerfully singing to a group of kids that were running amok in his shop and pulling candy of all sorts off the shelves and stuffing it into their mouths.

"Who can take a sunrise, sprinkle it with dew, cover it with chocolate and a miracle or two?" Bill sounded so very happy when he was singing.

Charlie and Isabelle found a little table set out of the way, and listened as he sang and danced around his shop. Charlies eyes were big and round as he stared at all the little candies on display inside heavy glass jars of all different sizes. He had a huge grin on his face and Isabelle was happy she had made the decision to splurge a little and take Charlie here for the day. Bill was the celebrity of Cherry Street, and it was always a delight whenever they met him.

After Bill's performance was over and all the kids had run outside with a sugar high, Bill bounced over to their table and asked what they would like to have.

After their order had been delivered, Isabelle began chatting with Bill, who eventually sat down with them.

"You look so happy today Bill," Isabelle commented. "I haven't ever heard you sing before; you have a lovely voice."

"Well, little lady, I sing when I'm happy and I haven't been this happy in years." Bill answered.

"Why is that?" asked Charlie, as he took a huge spoonful of his chocolate ice cream and shoved in his mouth.

"Hey, hey, hey, take it easy. You'll get a stomach ache if you swallow it like that."

"Manners, Charlie," Isabelle chimed in with a smile.

"Sorry." Charlie managed to say, after swallowing his mouthful.

Bill smiled at them both and clapped his hands together.

"Well now, to answer your question, I'm happy because Mister Willy Wonka is opening his factory again." He glanced Charlie. "… and that means that he may finally stop being a recluse, and come outside every now and then. Him and me used to be very good friends. Did you know that young man?"

"No. You've actually met him? He's your friend" Charlie sat up very straight and stared right at Bill in astonishment.

"Really, Bill?" Isabelle was a bit more sceptical.

"Of course, it's true." Bill huffed in mock outrage. "In fact, Willy Wonka opened his very first shop, right here." Bill drummed his hands on the table. "My father owned the building, and Wonka rented the space to sell his very first line of candies. It only took him six months to own the entire building outright."

Isabelle still looked sceptical, but Charlies eyes were huge as he drank in the story.

Bill continued. "Wonka was only fifteen when he opened the shop. I remember how impressed my dad was when he didn't immediately fail in the first year. I was a regular customer of his, and when he opened his factory, I took over the management of the shop and eventually bought it off him when he got too busy to care about it."

Bill grew sad as he reflected on the past.

"Willy and I were close friends and business partners for years. He was so happy all the time. He loved his work." Bill smiled sadly. "When he closed the factory and disappeared, I couldn't believe it. It happened so suddenly and I never saw him again."

"That's awful" Charlie looked devastated.

Bill perked up and smiled again at Charlie. "He never stopped creating delicious candies though, and I always got extra shipments. Even though he stopped all contact, he is still my friend and I cannot wait to see him again."

Bill jumped up and started singing again "Willy Wonka makes, everything he bakes, satisfying and delicious!" He did a funny little jig that made them laugh.

More customers walked into the shop, and Bill danced away to serve them.

The duo finished their ice cream and left the shop a little while later.

"Grandpa Joe said he worked with Mr Wonka in a shop on Cherry Street, didn't he?" Charlie looked up at Isabelle. "Do you think it was this one?" Charlie asked hopefully.

Isabelle looked thoughtful. "It probably was Charlie. Why don't we ask Bill next time we see him?"

"Yeah!"

They continued on their way, exploring the various quaint shops, both feeling much happier than before.


	7. Chapter 7 - Cyber Mike

**Chapter 7 - Cyber Mike**

Ticket winner number four was announced during the evening news.

Isabelle had been allowed to stay for dinner at the Wilkinson Foster home that evening, and Charlie was ecstatic.

The two of them had helped set up the large dining table and serve the food to all the children that were left in the foster home.

As always, the room was filled with noise. Isabelle was constantly surprised how so few children could possibly produce so much sound and was eternally grateful that Charlie was the quiet type.

Isabelle quickly stepped backwards as three young boys came barrelling through the doorway. Kieran yelled at them to stop; quickly following them when they refused to listen to him. Although not the eldest teenager in the home, Kieran had quickly stepped in to provide order and stability from the moment he had arrived at the home. He was a studious boy, who cared a great deal for everyone and always went out of his way to help when someone was too scared or embarrassed to bring a topic to one of the Wilkinsons attention.

Charlie had told her numerous stories about his early days in the home, when nightmares filled with flames and screams woke him up at night. Kieran never minded being woken up by a tearful Charlie.

Mr. Wilkinson had privately confided in Isabelle that he hoped the boy would decide to stay and help run the home in the future. Kieran had an excellent head for business and Wilkinson provided what support he could to further the boys studies. The pair were currently wading through the paperwork needed re-apply for government funding to ensure the future of the Wilkinson Foundation. It was a tiring and lengthy process.

As Isabelle placed the last plate on the table, she allowed her gaze to sweep around the room. Most of the children had finally been seated and Kieran was doing a headcount whilst the kitchen staff brought in the food.

Watching how Kieran handled his self-appointed duties always made Isabelle think of Charlie and what sort of future he would have. Yes, Charlie was a responsible boy and could be quite smart when he took the time and effort to learn, but Charlie mostly had his head in the clouds, dreaming of inventions of the food variety. All of his school projects, whether art, science, or economics, always somehow revolved around the chocolate factory.

His grandfather had always encouraged him to dream big, but Isabelle wasn't so sure it was a good idea to encourage Charlie's obsession anymore. Reality always crushed everything and no one ever got everything the ever wanted. This Golden Ticket contest was proof enough of that.

Yes, Charlie deserved a tour of that factory more than anyone, but he had almost zero chance of finding a winning ticket. It was a harsh truth that would leave Charlie bitterly disappointed.

Isabelle smiled softly as she spied Charlie entering the room. Charlie deserved his happiness, and she had no right to be so negative about his enthusiasm. She decided to wear a bright smile and let Charlie enjoy himself whilst he still could. Whilst there were still tickets to be found, Charlie could be happy. She wanted to keep him smiling for as long as she could. Reality to wait a little bit longer before it snatched away all of Charlies bright hopes and dreams.

Charlie was almost skipped across the room and snatched her hand. As he often did when she walked to slowly for his youthful excitement, Charlie leant his weight forwards and dragged her out of the room.

"Slow down Charlie, we're not late." Laughing, they rushed along the hallway and into a smaller side room where the two of them would be enjoying a private meal together with Mr and Mrs Wilkinson.

They made themselves comfortable as Mr. Wilkinson arrived, followed shortly afterwards by his wife Dorothy. She was a lovely woman, always ready with a kind word. Isabelle held nothing but respect for the older woman.

"You don't come here nearly often enough Isabelle." Dorothy smiled kindly at her. "Charlie always loves it when you are here."

"I agree." Jeffrey Wilkinson was looking at her sharply, which always made Isabelle feel slightly insecure, as if she had been caught stealing cookies. "Charlie has become so very much happier since he met you. It's unfortunate that you must work so much."

"Yup!" Charlie spoke up through a mouthful of rice and was scolded instantly by Dorothy.

Isabelle glanced down in embarrassment. "Well, at least it pays the bills."

"That it does, indeed." Jeffrey smiled reassuringly at her. "You have proven to be an intrepid young lady, who does not give in easily when difficulties arise. You are an excellent example to young Charlie."

"If only the adoption had worked." Dorothy sighed. "Have the courts considered your appeal?"

"They rejected me again." Isabelle shrugged her shoulders. "I have three options, get a higher income, a better home, or get married; preferably all three. According to them, I can't adopt Charlie because I can't provide a stable home environment as a single mother on poverty wages."

The quotation marks were evident in her sarcastic tone of voice.

Mr Wilkinson snorted. "We all disagree with that assessment."

Dinner continued pleasantly enough and soon Charlie and Isabelle were helping to clear the tables and wash up.

Suddenly shouting and excited chatter, even some screaming, could be heard from the children in the adjacent room where the evening news was broadcast.

"He found the fourth ticket!" Someone shouted.

Charlie, Isabelle and Dorothy all looked at each other, then rushed into the other room to watch the interview. The adults stood at the back of the room, easily able to see above the heads of the children cluttered around the screen.

Charlie grumbled as he was forced to duck and weave through the others to find a good viewing spot. He eventually found some space, and settled in to watch the interview.

A young boy, similar in age to Charlie had become the latest golden ticket winner and could only be described as the embodiment of the current generation. At least, that was Isabelles very first impression of Mike Teevee.

His interview took place inside his giant bedroom. 'It's bigger than my whole flat' thought Isabelle.

The bedroom was indeed very large, but also very impersonal. Everything from the bed to the furnishings was either blindingly white, or sleek silver grey. Collectable figurines from various movies and games were prominently displayed, and holographic posters decorated the walls. He even had the distinctive cowboy hat from the latest game craze.

Isabelle found it a bit lonely.

The boy was surrounded by gadgets, gizmos and flashing lights as he was seated in front of an enormous screen. A giant Augmented Reality Headset, which was the latest craze according to all the advertisements, covered his whole face. His clothes clearly contained the latest smart technology, as evident from the various blinking and flashing LED lights on his sleeves and collar. He even had one of those new fancy holographic smart watches on his wrist.

His hair was immaculately styled into elaborate spikes that could only just be seen above the headset.

Isabelle took an instant dislike to the kid. She found him rude and extremely condescending, as he continued to play his video game whilst he was giving his interview. Snippets of the game were shown, together with the soundtrack of gunfire and screaming.

At the moment, Mike was explaining his convoluted method of acquiring his ticket, even though he hated the sweet taste of chocolate. Mike preferred saltier snacks.

His bewildered parents hovered in the background. They were clearly out of their depth and despairing.

"He doesn't even like chocolate." Charlie was horrified at the thought. "Now there's only one ticket left to find."

Charlie pushed passed everyone and disappeared down the hallway without a word to anyone. Isabelle could only imagine how upset he was. She was torn between following him and offering comfort whilst he cried, or leaving him alone to handle the disappointment himself.

A warm hand on her shoulder and the slight shake of Mr. Wilkinsons head made the decision for her. Charlie needed to be left alone to work through his emotions.

Isabelle quietly said her goodbyes and left.

Walking down the street, she dodged the evening CleanBots as she wandered home. She gazed up at the sky, wishing she could at least see a few stars, but it was far too cloudy to see anything this night.

She sighed as the crisp, chilly evening air started to creep over her. Her boots crunched through the snow that had not yet been cleared away.

Her thoughts wandered back to Charlie. He deserved to find a ticket more than anyone, she knew that. But the real world was not a fairy tale. Bitter reality would soon set in for Charlie, and she wondered how she would be able to help him cope with the crushing disappointment that was in his future.

'Cheer up Charlie.' She thought. 'Your smile has always been my sunshine. I won't let you stay blue forever. I promise I will help you laugh again.'

...

**_End Notes:_**

Thank you to everyone for reviewing and following this story so far.

All the children have now been introduced and you may have noticed something that requires explanation.

Although this will be a Wilder Wonka story, the children will not be identical to their 1971 counterparts. For future plot reasons, I have tried to add a few elements and characters that you probably recognise from the Depp movie.

So why did I do this?

Basically, my future story needs a good old-fashioned villain and the 1971 characters didn't seem dastardly enough for my liking. Also, most of the 1971 characters are simply too dated to fit properly into the more dystopian setting of my story, especially Mike…

If you want to know more, keep reading.

I have already written the sequel to this story. Yes, that's right, the sequel is already written and is my actual story, the one I intended to publish instead of this one. However, it contained so many flashbacks to try and explain certain things that I decided to write it all out as a standalone prequel.

I admit, I never really wanted to write a factory tour story as there are hundreds of those on this site, and they can get kinda boring and repetitive after a while, but eh, that's how the cookie crumbles…

I am hoping to update this thing regularly now, so strap yourselves in and enjoy the ride.

Thank you all for reading :)

Anyone is welcome to leave a review. Tell me what y'all like, love, hate or skip. I always aim to improve my story telling.


	8. Chapter 8 - An Encounter With Slugworth

**Chapter 8 –An Encounter with Slugworth**

Once Mike Teevee had been confirmed as the winner of the fourth golden ticket, the entire world had lost its collective mind. The search for the last golden ticket had reached fever pitch, with reports of people even being held hostage in exchange for Wonka bars.

It was hard to believe that a full year had passed since Willy Wonka made his famous announcement and spring had once again returned to the little town. The deadline for the end of the contest crept ever closer, yet the final ticket winner was nowhere to be found. Wonka Mania was growing stronger every day. Speculation was rife about the location of the final golden ticket and if it even existed.

Half the world seemed inclined to believe that the famous chocolatier was leading them all on a merry chase, and that there was, in fact, no fifth ticket to be found anywhere. The other half of the world had descended into madness both trying to prove the others wrong and by finding the ticket themselves. It wasn't unusual to find a homeless person huddled in front of a building, clutching chocolate wrappers and muttering to themselves.

The hometown of the chocolate factory harboured its own little obsessed community.

Over the past few weeks, the little town had done it's best to decorate every possible street with banners welcoming Willy Wonka back into the world. Any available accommodation had been filled to capacity and the run down, sleepy town had been bustling with new people cluttering up all the trendy tourist spots they could find.

The town had even formed an official band, and the area directly in front of the factory had been meticulously cleaned, and barricaded for crowd control. A stage area had been set aside for the ticket winners and hundreds of media personnel from around the world had gathered together outside with their vans, drones and camera equipment.

It was a noisy, chaotic mess.

And yet, the last golden ticket remained elusive for a very long time. A few hoaxes had, of course, pretended to have found the last ticket, but they all proved false. Until today.

The final ticket winner had officially been announced not even an hour ago as a young zillionaire from Dubai.

All contest winners had been found, and they would be meeting Willy Wonka the very next day at ten o'clock sharp.

The news spread like wildfire through the tiny town as the news passed from customers to shopkeepers, to friends and family members.

Charlie heard all about it at school and he was completely sick of everything. Everything! Knowing about all the winners and their fantastic lives was sickening. Knowing that they were going to see inside the factory and meet Willy Wonka himself, whilst Charlie would be stuck in his horrible, boring, useless life! It wasn't fair!

He opened his school locker to collect his books. The back of his locker was filled with photos of his family that had been salvaged from that dreadful fire. His eyes lingered on an older photo showing him being held in the loving embrace of his grandfather.

Charlie sighed and closed the locker with more force than was necessary. The noise echoed down the empty hall. The other children had long since abandoned the school building; racing off home as fast as they could.

Charlie felt an overwhelming sense of sadness. He leaned his head against the locker and squeezed his eyes shut. He felt heavy and unnaturally lethargic, but his mind was racing, his thoughts swirling around like brittle leaves being chased in the breeze.

He was never going to find the ticket. He was never going to meet his idol, and he would let down the memory of his grandpa Joe. Izzy would look at him with those sad eyes and try to cheer him up. He didn't deserve her sympathy. Why couldn't nice things happen to him? It was so unfair. He wanted this so badly. He wanted so very badly to go into that factory with Izzy, live out his dreams from so long ago and finally get to meet the person who had inspired so much admiration and imaginative stories from his grandpa Joe. It just wasn't fair.

Charlie forced himself to pick up his school bag and leave the building. He had to face the outside world. His legs automatically moved him down the hallway and down the outside steps. He wasn't consciously thinking of moving, far too caught up in his depressing thoughts.

On top of the terrible news, the anniversary of his family's death was today as well and he just couldn't bear thinking about anything anymore. Was this his punishment? Life was so unfair. Charlie really felt as if he couldn't breathe.

He was supposed to meet up with Izzy in the glade, as they usually did, but he just couldn't conjure up a smile for her today.

Yes, the crisp spring afternoon was no longer as freezing cold as the morning had been, yes, the sun was shining brightly and yes, the birds were happily chirping in the trees. If you asked, anyone would have said it was a truly gorgeous day.

But not for him. The day had never been darker for Charlie Bucket.

He trudged into the little clearing, scattering a few sparrows who flittered away with a collective squawk.

Charlie glared at them with envy. He really longed to fly far away with them, to fly away from all of his problems.

He saw Izzy sitting on a rock, sketching something only she could see. Her easel and canvas were nowhere to be seen today.

Charlie sniffed a little.

"Hi Charlie" she called out, but Charlie just flopped down in his usual spot and grunted.

Izzy packed away her sketchbook, sat down next to him and handed over a tiny package.

Charlie just stared at it in his lap. He didn't need to unwrap it; he knew exactly what it was. He was given the same thing every year as an 'I'm sorry your family is dead' gift. This year, it was especially painful to see. Last year the gift had filled him with hope, this year, he felt as if his soul had been crushed. Embarrassingly, he felt his eyes begin to sting.

Isabelle just wrapped an arm around his shoulder and lay her head against his.

"What would grandpa Joe say?" She asked him.

Charlie sighed. He remembered his favourite grandfather always being positive and happy. Nothing ever got him down, he would keep going, even if the contest was over and done now. He would want Charlie to smile and be happy for Isabelle instead drowning in a pool of sadness and making her sad too.

Charlie mustered his courage; he could do this.

Slowly, Charlie reached for his present and began to unwrap it. The expected Wonka bar came into view and he held it with both hands.

"This is for you grandpa Joe." Charlie sniffed and began unwrapping the wrapper. "Let's see some gold."

The wrapper fell away, but of course, no gold appeared. Every single ticket had been found already. Charlie just stared, unmoving.

"You know what; "He sniffed as Isabelle gave him a squeeze. "I bet those tickets made the chocolate taste terrible."

He missed his mum so much, the memory of her soft voice and loving arms was fading a little every day. He really missed her, and his dad, and all of his grandparents.

He didn't deserve Izzy and her kindness. He didn't deserve anything. No wonder he never found a ticket.

He cried into Izzy's arms for a long time that afternoon.

.

.

.

…

.

.

.

The duo walked home in silence.

"Come on Charlie, let's take the quieter route past Bill's shop today, the factory is buzzing with media." Isabelle was really trying her best to cheer him up, so he agreed, even though it would take much longer to get back home and he really wanted to shut himself in his room and hide from the whole world.

As they turned into Cherry Street, Charlie saw something glittering in the gutter and stopped. "Wait up, Izzy." He bent down and managed to fish out some coins that a careless rich person had lost.

"What did you find Charlie?" Izzy crouched down to see as Charlie opened his hand and showed her the two coins.

The pair looked at the coins and then looked at each other. 'Just enough for a Wonka bar.' They both had the same idea and grinned at each other.

"It's a sign from grandpa Joe, come on Charlie, let's run."

They ran the last few meters to Bill's shop and up to the counter.

Bill gave them a wave as he finished up with his customer.

"It's about time you visited again. What'll it be young man?" He asked.

"One Wonka bar please." Charlie eagerly said and Bill turned away with a grin. He scooped one off the shelf and handed it to Charlie with a flourish and a wink.

"Ugh, can you believe it?" A nearby customer spat in disgust. "it was another fake, again!" She flapped the iPage in disgust, making the holographic images distort and waver.

"What was fake?" Isabelle asked.

"The winner of the fifth ticket was a fake, see." The iPage was shoved into Isabelle face and she took a step backwards. "The real one is still out there!"

Charlie wasn't paying any attention to the commotion behind him. He couldn't believe his eyes.

He had torn off the wrapper and found gold. It twinkled in the shop lights. He dropped the Wonka bar and held up the ticket in complete disbelief.

Everything around him seemed to fade into a background hum. He was dimly aware of being jostled from all sides and lots of shouting, but he was too busy staring in complete shock at the ticket in his hands to really pay anyone any mind.

Suddenly, his coat was yanked and he stumbled to the side.

"That's enough!" Bill bellowed with a loud voice, stepping out from behind the counter and gently guiding Charlie to his side.

Isabelle stood at his back in an instant, protectively squeezing his shoulders and glaring at the milling customers. Most had their smartphones out and were either filming Charlie, updating their social feeds or calling their families. It was a huge commotion.

Bill bent down and met Charlie's eyes.

"Run straight home Charlie! Don't give that ticket to anyone!"

Charlie burst into action and raced outside of the shop, pushing his way through the crowd and leaving Isabelle far behind. He could faintly hear her calling after him, but he didn't stop or slow down.

He turned a corner and climbed through a fence, which led him to one of his favourite shortcuts home. 'Home' in this instance, was Isabelles little flat. It was the only place he could think to run to.

Charlie turned another corner, ran straight into someone, stumbled backwards and almost tripped over his own feet. This allowed Isabelle to finally catch up. Once again, she held onto Charlie's shoulders as she stood behind him protectively.

"Sorry for running into you sir, Charlie is just a bit too excited to think clearly at the moment." Isabelle apologised with a smile.

The stranger didn't smile back. He just stood in the laneway and stared at Charlie, or rather, he stared at the ticket that Charlie was holding.

"Allow me to introduce myself." The man said in a menacing monotone. It wasn't a question.

"My name is Arthur Slugworth. Yes, owner of Slugworth Inc, you know my chocolates very well." He cleared his throat and stared intently at Charlie.

"Listen carefully, because I am going to make you very rich. Yes, very rich indeed. Rich enough to live the life you have always dreamed about."

Charlie felt very uncomfortable, and starting edging backwards. Isabelle was ready to turn and run the other way. Who was this creep?

Slugworth noticed their anxiety, took a step backwards and held up one hand.

"All I ask of you is to bring me an invention of Wonka's. An Everlasting Gobstopper. Remember that name Everlasting Gobstopper. Bring it to me, and I will reward you."

He handed Charlie a business card, hesitated, then handed it to Isabelle when Charlie didn't reach out for it.

Isabelle took the card and glanced at it nervously.

Slugworth looked at Charlie. "Everlasting Gobstopper. Bring it to me, and you will be rich. Goodbye now."

Isabelle and Charlie watched as Slugworth brushed past them and hastily strode away.

They stared at each other, then continued their race home.

They collapsed on the couch once Isabelle had locked her front door behind them and dropped her shoulder bag on the floor. Sketchbooks and pencils rolled out and scattered, but Isabelle could not have cared less about her precious sketches at that moment.

"I can't believe it!" Charlie gasped.

"Let me see it Charlie, please." Charlie handed the ticket over and started to dance around the room.

"Jumping Crocodiles, Charlie it's real. You really found one!" Isabelle was hastily reading through the fineprint that included the terms and conditions of redeeming the ticket.

"Hold up, Charlie. Tomorrow is the deadline; the factory tour starts at ten in the morning." She continued reading.

"It also says that you have to have a parent or legal guardian to accompany you, only one though. Hmmm." Isabelle murmured as she continued to read. Hopefully that would be overlooked considering Charlie's circumstances.

Isabelle pulled out her battered smartphone. It was basic and cheap, but essential for life and in these situations, a lifesaver.

"I'll call the Wilkinsons and explain what happened. Do you want to stay here tonight if they allow you to?" Isabelle watched Charlie nod enthusiastically, his big grin almost splitting his face in two.

As she waited for someone to answer the phone, she looked at Charlie and smiled at how excited he was. She was truly happy for him, and felt as if a huge weight had lifted off of her shoulders. She could hardly believe how lucky Charlie had been to find those coins and buy the winning bar. She frowned a bit. It really had been a huge coincidence. Almost too unbelievable.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Jeffrey Wilkinson answered the phone.

Isabelle quickly explained what had happened, the excitement clearly colouring her voice. She activated the old-fashioned speakerphone so Charlie could tell his side of the story.

"How wonderful Charlie. I am truly happy for you." Mr Wilkinson's baritone cut through the excitement. "My wife and I had truly hoped this would happen."

Isabelle and Charlie fell quiet as Mr. Wilkinson continued talking.

"Congratulations Charlie. Please enjoy your day. I'm sure you will find wonders beyond your wildest imagination inside those walls. Have a wonderful day, both of you. Rest up well and we will see you when you return. Good night."

Mr Wilkinson hung up, and Isabelle switched off her phone.

Charlie was dancing around the room again, occasionally flinging himself at Isabelle and hugging her.

Later that night, after they had prepared everything needed for the next day, Isabelle lay in her bed and reflected. She was happy, but unsettled.

Something just didn't feel right and she didn't know why.

It was the anniversary of the death of Charlies family, usually a day filled with sadness, but it had rapidly turned into the best day of Charlies life so far.

He had miraculously found some money in a drain of all places, and bought a winning ticket. Then, not five minutes later, they had run into a shifty man in an alleyway, who already knew that Charlie had won. How did the man know that, and how did he 'just happen' to be in that exact alleyway at that exact time? Why would the CEO of a company be lurking in random alleyways anyway?

Maybe she would have some time tomorrow to research this Slugworth character, it seemed like something she should really do. She tried to remember the face, but the only thing that stood out in her memory was his big ears and shaved head.

Anxieties and worries aside, Isabelle eventually managed to drift off into a peaceful sleep. The last thought that wafted through her head was that she had completely forgotten about her shift at work that night. She really needed to remember to call in tomorrow and beg them not to fire her.

As Mr Wilkinson ended the call with Isabelle, he patted the pocket of his suit jacket. Inside, safely wrapped up in gift-wrap, lay a very special anniversary Wonka bar.

"Sometimes," he murmured, "happiness needs a little helping hand."

He wandered into the kitchen, hugged his wife and checked his contacts list to find his employer.

'It's done.' Was the simple text he sent, followed by 'He found Bill's, mine wasn't needed. Good Luck tomorrow.'

He slipped the phone back into his pocket and smiled at Dorothy.


	9. Chapter 9 - Celebrity

**Chapter 9 - Celebrity**

The noise was deafening. Children screamed and shouted, adults chattered and hollered and almost everyone was waving a flag or holding a banner or placard.

The smell of popcorn, hot dogs and cotton candy was everywhere.

Isabelle pushed her way through the vast crowd with Charlie leaning into her side. It was still a chilly spring day and she pulled her red scarf tighter around her neck.

The brass-band was playing somewhere off to their left, but sometimes the trumpets sounded as if they were right next to her ear.

The milling crowd was held at bay by steel barriers and both crowd control bots and human attendants were diligently herding back anyone who managed to get too close to either the stage, or the factory gates.

Overnight, a giant plush red and gold carpet had appeared inside the factory grounds. It extended in a straight line, from the factory gates right up to the ornate front doors. The carpet even covered the wide front steps.

One section in front of the tall iron factory gates had been separated from the crowds to act as a stage to display the ticket winners and their families for all the world to see.

Isabelle eyed them nervously. She did not want to be filmed at all, who knew who was watching the feed. However, she would go through with anything as long as Charlie got his chance to meet his idol.

The journalists were swarming around all the winners, interviewing each one and leading them out onto the little stage. Veruca and Violet were already seated at opposite ends, together with their parents.

Large screens were set up all around the area so that everyone would have a chance to experience the excitement. Violet, dressed stylishly in navy and red, was currently the focus of the cameras; she was holding out a piece of gum and excitedly waving it around until her mother stepped into view, trying her very best to seduce the camera, at least, that's what it looked like to Isabelle.

At the other end of the podium, Veruca was doing the same thing with a simpering smile on her face. Her father sat silently next to his daughter. He was a shorter man, rather rotund with a balding head. Isabelle thought he looked rather irritated to be there.

Neither of the other ticket winners had arrived yet, their chairs remaining empty.

Isabelle knew that one of those seats was reserved for Charlie.

She had switched on the television early that morning as her and Charlie got themselves ready for the big day. The news had broken overnight that the winning ticket had been found by a local boy, further proof that the previous winner, the Dubai zillionaire, had been a fake. Not much else was known of the incident, as Bill had refused to say a word to anyone when he was questioned. The only thing he would confirm was that the discovered ticket was most definitely the real deal. He would say nothing else about the boy who won.

Isabelle had been relieved to know that the media only had three shaky video clips recorded onto phones as evidence of what had happened yesterday. As far as the world was concerned, no one knew who Charlie was. Or her for that matter.

Until now.

They were all eagerly waiting for the 'Cherry Street Miracle' to make his appearance.

Isabelle was nervous. The closer they got to the stage, the more her stomach knotted with anxiety. She had never been comfortable with crowds, and usually avoided them. Today though, she had to be strong for Charlie, who was currently trying to hide inside her coat. She glanced down and tugged on his blue beanie.

"Hey Charlie, you ok?" She questioned.

Charlie nodded and straightened up. "Are we going to have to sit up there in front of the cameras?" He questioned nervously.

"Yup, and you are going to be fantastic." Isabelle knelt on one knee and straightened the collar on Charlies threadbare grey coat.

As she smoothed out the shoulders, she looked him over and smiled. "You know I won't be allowed up there with you, don't you?" She reminded him. "I'm not your parent or legal guardian and both Mr and Mrs Wilkinson will have their hands full once everyone finds out who you are and where you live. They have the other children to protect from the media."

Charlie nodded reluctantly and tugged on her sleeve as she stood up.

"Everything happened so fast, I can't believe we're really here." Charlie was still excited about everything, despite his nerves.

"We really get to see Mr. Wonka soon."

"I know Charlie." Isabelle squeezed his arm as she stood up. "I wonder what he's really like."

They stood in silence for a while until Charlie turned to look up at her again.

"I forgot this was supposed to be a competition." Charlie admitted. "I just wanted to see inside the factory and meet Mr. Wonka. Is that bad? I really don't need a lifetime supply of chocolate."

Isabelle laughed at that. "Just remember as much as you can and tell me all about it afterwards. I want details kiddo. Are you ready to join the others?" She asked as she tugged on a stray lock of blond hair.

Charlie nodded and grinned. "Let's do this."

Hand in hand, they marched up to the stage.

Isabelle had been right in her prediction. The official who checked Charlies winning ticket would not allow her onto the stage with him. It was reserved for ticket winners and parents/legal guardians only and she was quickly pushed aside as Charlie was herded out onto the stage by a different overzealous attendant.

Isabelle remained in the backstage area, just by the entrance. Out of sight of everyone, but close enough to see and hear everything that was happening.

Charlie had been led out onto the little podium and immediately swarmed by journalists shouting thousands of questions at him. Drones lazily zoomed overhead and the thunderous flashing of a thousand cameras became a constant background buzz. Charlie felt completely overwhelmed until he remembered what Isabelle had told him to do.

Isabelle knew that Charlie would be a spectacle and had advised him earlier to sit himself in between Veruca and Violet, who were both expertly turning the spotlight onto themselves whenever they could.

Charlie remembered her advice and did just so.

'Oh, how I wish I could go into the factory with him!' Isabelle thought, 'but I am so glad I'm not sat on that stage with him.' She snickered to herself and glanced up at all the cameras that were pointed at the ticket winners and their parents.

Their every reaction was instantly broadcast to large screens that were scattered in various locations so that everyone, even those at the back, could see what was happening. Millions of people around the world were glued to their tv screens back home and avidly watching as well.

Isabelle refocused her mind and watched as Charlie managed to find the centre most seat between the two girls.

'Good,' she thought 'He will be shielded by the other contestants when they arrive.'

Veruca Salt was sat on Charlies left, next to her father. She could tell that Charlie was already tired of her whiny tirade and simpering attitude towards the cameras as she was showing off her new designer coat and hat.

When the journalist she had been chatting to turned her attention to Augustus, who was being prepped by an attendant to walk onto the stage, Veruca had pouted and demand that her dad 'make time go faster,' then had started taking selfies and recording herself with her own commentary.

'What a brat.' Thought Isabelle, as she shuffled to the side to allow Mrs Gloop to be guided up the steps into the waiting area behind her son. The poor woman was already huffing and puffing after climbing only a few steps. Isabelle felt a twinge of pity for her, before refocusing onto the stage.

Violet, who was sat to Charlie's right was busy bragging to a different journalist about her athletic achievements. Her mother often jumped into the conversation and talked over her daughter, bragging about raising such a high achieving star.

Isabelle noticed that whenever the cameras and journalists focused on her mother, Violet would slump into her seat and relax a little as she scrolled through her phone. Even her gum chewing seemed less intense when she wasn't directly in the spotlight.

When the journalist moved on, Isabelle watched Charlie lean over and catch Violets' eye with a smile and a thumbs up. Violet nodded back with a genuine smile, but her mother straightened up and glared at Charlie.

"Violet is going to be winning this little competition and getting all the sponsorship deals." She snarled at the surprised boy. "My Violet never loses." Then her face morphed into a beautifully faked smile and waved at the camera swinging back towards them.

Augustus Gloop and his mother were led onto the stage at that moment and seated themselves beside Charlie. Both boy and mother were elegantly dressed, Augustus was even wearing a decent suit with his hair neatly combed. He looked very different from the scruffy fat blob depicted on television.

Isabelle briefly wondered what her and Charlie must look like with their scruffy, second-hand clothes, but quickly shoved the feelings aside. They had nothing to prove to anyone and Charlie really didn't care anyway. He was just happy to be included.

She shuffled to the side to make room as more staff wandered around. The space where she was standing was getting cramped. She strained to hear what Augustus was saying to Charlie out on the stage.

"Vat's wrong with you? I vant zat chocolate!" He said loudly. "Ven I win I won't give you any." He ignored Charlie after that and continued munching his chocolate bar.

His mother smiled apologetically at Charlie and said in broken English. "Mein Schatz Augustus just loves his chocolate and never stops eating it. I hope he vin, so I don't have to keep buying it for him."

Isabelle wondered if Augustus had a medical condition that needed attention. She was sure she had heard of a condition where the poor child couldn't stop eating.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Mike, who shoved Augustus in the shoulder as he threw himself into the seat next to him.

"Shut up!" Mike sounded really angry. "Not everyone likes chocolate. It's stupid and tacky and makes you fat."

"Do you like chocolate?" Charlie leaned over and asked Mike.

"Nope." Mike cheerfully declared. Charlie looked puzzled.

"Then why did you look for the ticket?" Charlie asked.

"Cuz I could, duh!" Mike rolled his eyes at Charlie and became distracted by the journalist who came over to chat about the latest video games with him and to ask about his love of wearable technology.

Mike's father was standing silently next to Isabelle in the backstage area. He looked very stressed and anxious. His son Mike had shoved past everyone, even the attendants, and they were busy sorting themselves out.

Whilst he waited to be led onstage properly, he offered his hand to Isabelle, who shook it in surprise. Why was he talking to her?

"I saw you come in with your son earlier." Mr Teevee said in explanation. "I don't know why he's up there alone, but its none of my business."

Before Isabelle could explain, Mr Teevee continued "My Mike is so smart you know, smarter than I am. I worry about him sometimes. He never did learn to behave himself and he never listens to me." Mr Teevee didn't look very happy.

"He's so smart that he was offered a place at MIT, you know, that big technology focused university?" Mikes dad looked over fondly at his son, then back towards Isabelle. "He spends all his time on video games and movies and doesn't want to do anything else. I'm worried he is going to waste his life." He sighed again. "I can't make my own son take his gift seriously."

"What about his mom?" Isabelle asked curiously.

"Oh, she dotes on him of course," Mr. Teevee said. "My wife is so very proud of him and does everything for him just so that he has time to study and get smarter. She doesn't even make him stop his games to come and eat with us at the dinner table, she just leaves it in his room for him."

"Over here Mr Teevee." An attendant fawned over him as Isabelle faded back into the background. Her sudden encounter with Mr Teevee had unnerved her. She had already felt a little out of her depth and was now unsure what to think. She couldn't really find common ground with any of the ticket winners or their parents.

She felt exposed and vulnerable as journalists and attendants rushed here and there. She had been receiving veiled glares for a while now and she felt extremely uncomfortable. Her anxiety crawled back with a vengeance and she decided it was time to leave the backstage area.

Charlie would have to be fine without her from now on.

She deftly pushed her way along the barrier, searching for a good vantage point that would allow her to catch a final glimpse of Charlie before he disappeared into the factory.

She eyed the crowd that had the prime spots right next to the barricade leading to the factory gates and began mentally planning how to squeeze herself into one of those spots so she could wave to Charlie as he passed by.

As she wove through the crowd, she did a double take as she saw both Bill and Mr. Wilkinson.

They had somehow managed to grab a prime spot near to the factory gates. The winners would all pass through this section. Bill was animatedly waving at her, almost hopping from foot to foot as he punched Mr. Wilkinson lightly on the arm. Mr Wilkinson simply stood tall and graceful as usual. He tipped his bowler hat at Isabelle and smiled warmly as she wove through the crowd towards them.

"I didn't know you two knew each other." She commented as Bill spontaneously hugged her.

"Oh, Jeffy and I have been friends for years." Bill laughed as Mr. Wilkinson sniffed. "He married my oldest sister."

Isabelle stared questioningly as Mr Wilkinson sniffed. "Kindly desist calling me by that ridiculous name." Isabelle smothered a laugh. He reached out a hand and steadied her as someone stumbled into her. "Hold onto the railing my dear." He said and made room for her to stand with them.

"I will not be staying long; I must return to Dorothy before the media bashes down our front door later. I wished to show my support to you both."

"Thank you, both of you." Isabelle was grateful they were there. "Charlie will be thrilled to see you."

"Ha ha ha." Bill's excitement was contagious. "Kid's gonna have a grand time in there, that's for sure." He glanced down at Isabelle. "You should be up there with him. The world has broken if they won't let you inside with him."

"Don't spoil the day Bill." Isabelle lent over the barricade and tried to wave at Charlie. She wasn't sure if he had seen her move or not.

Bells suddenly began to chime and a hush fell over the crowd. The band fell silent as the people rushed the barricades to get a better view of the closed factory gates.

Every camera swivelled towards the factory. Isabelle glanced over at the stage, but she couldn't see past all the people crowding around her. Instead, she watched the giant screens and saw that all the contestants had stood up, ready to get going.

It was finally time for Willy Wonka to make his appearance.


	10. Chapter 10 - Red Carpet Welcome

**Chapter 10 – A Red Carpet Welcome**

Just a tiny, short little update before the main events start. Enjoy.

... ... ...

The crowd was quiet as the tenth bell fell silent.

All eyes were glued to the front gates, even the journalists had forgone their usual mindless chatter.

Isabelle forgot to breathe.

Everyone waited… and waited… Just as the crowds were beginning to shift uneasily, a small, hidden door that looked to be part of the wall, opened and Willy Wonka made his first public appearance in a decade.

Isabelle wasn't sure what she had been expecting, but this wasn't it.

The enormous front doors of the factory building had swung open silently behind him as Willy Wonka manoeuvred down the steps and walked slowly towards them. Only, he didn't walk, he hobbled.

Maybe Isabelles private perception of Willy Wonka had been coloured by both grandpa Joe's and Charlies stories. Maybe her thinking had been influenced by the countless news stories and old video clips that showed a lively and animated showman, full of colour and flair.

The man who hobbled down the red carpet towards the gates seemed somehow, less than expected.

Physically, Willy Wonka looked every bit as the media had portrayed him.

Tall and lanky with wild orange hair and bright blue eyes; he was dressed in his trademark top hat and was wearing an outrageous purple jacket that appeared to be velvet, or velour.

But that was it. His famous sparkling personality and flamboyance were nowhere to be seen.

Isabelle grew nervous and her stomach twisted into knots as Wonka drew closer; cane clacking on the ground as he veered slightly off course along the red carpet.

It hadn't really occurred to her that Charlie may be sorely disillusioned by meeting his idol. That fact hit her hard right at this moment. The man didn't even smile.

She watched with bated breath as the famous chocolatier drew closer.

Suddenly his cane became lodged in the pavement next to the carpet. Isabelle gasped as he took another step without its support and watched as his hand grasped at nothing. His face creased with momentary worry as he began falling forward.

Isabelle automatically tried to rush forward to stop him from falling over, only to be held back by the barricade.

As he fell forward, Wonka did a somersault and sprang up again with a big grin on his face and threw his arms out wide. He removed his top hat and bowed to the crowd, blue eyes twinkling with delight as they went wild, eating up his performance with glee.

The band once again began playing and the people started waving their flags and shouting with delight. The din was fantastic.

Isabelle remembered to breathe as Wonka unlatched a small part of the ornate iron gates and beckoned the winners forward with a wave.

The ticket winners almost fell over themselves to be the first one off the stage.

Both Bill and even Mr. Wilkinson gave the children a big thumbs up as they rushed past. Isabelle was too busy staring at Charlie to notice.

Naturally, Veruca managed to be the first and arrived at the gate ahead of everyone else. She handed Mr Wonka her ticket and introduced herself with a curtsy.

Wonka touched the brim of his top hat with one hand, whilst taking the ticket from the young girl with the other.

"My, my, Miss Veruca, it's a real pleasure to meet you. What a beautiful coat you're wearing today." Mr Wonka spoke eloquently and quietly.

"I have three others just like it at home." Veruca waltzed off to the side and began photographing the crowd as her father, Henry Salt, introduced himself.

Isabelle watched Mr. Salt hand over a business card after his introduction and smothered a laugh as Willy Wonka took it and immediately threw it over his shoulder.

It happened so quickly before the handshakes, that she doubted Mr. Salt had even noticed.

Next came Augustus Gloop, who handed over his munched ticket with glee. "Do ve get our chocolate now? I'm hungry!" He questioned.

"Patience young Augustus." Wonka admonished with a mischievous wag of his finger. "This must be your mother, the radiant Mrs Gloop, how lovely to see you."

He ushered the pair to stand next to the Salt family. As he straightened up, a hand was thrust into his line of sight as Violets mother held out her daughters' ticket. Mr. Wonka smiled politely and took it from her.

"This is my daughter Violet" she cleverly manoeuvred her daughter into view.

"Ah, dear Violet, hello. I hear your father is quite the successful salesman." Wonka commented, deftly avoiding her pouting mother. "I saw your interview, you have many talents my dear, it is lovely to meet you."

Violet smiled brightly at the compliment and happily blew a large gum balloon as she moved over to join Veruca, who was now absorbed with snapping selfies.

"Wham, I'm Mike!"

Mike punched the air karate style as he jumped in front of Mr. Wonka, who instantly played along and acted all surprised at the sudden attack. "My goodness Mike, you startled me." Wonka laughed, then stood up straight and stared sternly down at Mike.

"You're the little devil who cracked my code." Mike just stared defiantly up at Wonka, who quickly broke the heavy tension by laughing and enthusiastically shaking Mikes hand.

"Well done, I congratulate you Mike. I'm sure you have an illuminating future ahead of you." Wonka gestured grandly to the side and Mike strode over toward the others, standing just slightly apart from their group as his father timidly stepped through the gate behind him.

"You raised a very smart young man sir, welcome to my factory." Wonka greeted Mr. Teevee politely and herded him over to stand with the others.

Isabelle held her breath again, as Bill squeezed her shoulder in excitement. Mr. Wilkinsons hands tightened on the barricade. At last it was Charlie's turn.


	11. Chapter 11 - Unexpected Spotlight

_**A very big thank you to everyone who has reviewed... makes a nervous writer a bit more confident, ha ha ha.**_

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Unexpected Spotlight**

As Charlie had been led onto the stage and away from Isabelle, he had become extremely nervous. The attendant was efficient and quick, but the journalists with their microphones and vicious looking smiles had scared him a little. The ultra-bright lights and the cameras in his face, combined with all the noise had disorientated him a little, and he hadn't really paid full attention to whatever questions were thrown his way. He hadn't meant to be rude, it was just so overwhelming and he didn't know what to say.

He shyly sat down and endured being the centre of attention until, thankfully, Augustus had stomped in and stolen the limelight.

He didn't know what to make of the others. Violet seemed so different from her tv interview and yet Veruca seemed worse.

Charlie took a moment to appreciate the way Violet's navy coat and bright red accessories made her face look pretty. None of the girls in his school dressed like Violet did. He quickly turned his face away; he really had no business looking at girls. Her mother was horrible and reminded him of his snide and intimidating English teacher. At least the pair weren't wearing identical tracksuits as they had been during their tv interview.

He glanced at the rest of the group.

Augustus was just mean. Mike seemed ok at first, but then made him feel small and uncomfortable, vaguely reminding him of school when he was being made fun of at lunch but never quite understanding why.

Charlie stared out at the crowd, trying to find Isabelle. He eventually saw her waving at him from the stage entrance, until she was pushed away from view. Seeing her again made him smile brightly and his excitement returned.

This was really it. He was going to meet Willy Wonka. He was going inside the factory that made his dad and grandpa Joe so happy when they had both worked there.

He stared at the factory and lost himself in the good memories, managing to tune out everything around him.

Suddenly the bells began ringing and a louder than normal cheer erupted from the heaving crowds. Showtime.

Charlie stood up eagerly with the others as the crowd fell silent and stared in anticipation at the factory.

'Will there be fireworks?' He wondered, 'No, its daytime silly, fireworks only happen at night.' He chided himself mentally and let out a loud shout of joy as Willy Wonka finally appeared. He soon stopped waving and shouting though, as everyone fell quieter and quieter, watching the elusive chocolatier slowly hobble down the path.

Charlie jumped forward the moment Wonka started falling, but soon relaxed and laughed with delight, together with everyone else, as the chocolatier summersaulted, sprang up and bowed for the crowd. He was ok, all was right with the world.

As soon as Wonka looked up at their stage and beckoned them all forward, everyone rushed and bullied their way to the steps leading down towards the factory. Charlie was almost knocked off his feet as everyone madly dashed to be first.

Charlie waited until the path was clear before slowly climbing down and trotting after them, straightening his blue beanie as he went.

He was vaguely aware of people trying to pat his head or shoulder as he passed by. He got the shock of his life and stumbled to the side as he suddenly noticed Slugworth standing at the barriers.

Charlie had forgotten all about him until that moment, and he worriedly stared at the man as he rushed past. He received a big thumbs up as he cautiously went by.

The rest of the group now stood behind each other in a row, impatiently waiting to be invited through the front gates.

Charlie came to a halt behind them and waited.

"Charlie! Charlie! Over Here!"

He looked over and gave an enormous grin as he saw Isabelle, together with Mr. Wilkinson and was that Bill? The singing man from the shop? Charlie ran over and held Izzys hand with joy.

"Have fun in there Charlie!" Bill yelled out with glee.

"I'm so proud of you Charlie!" Isabelle held his hand tight until an attendant arrived and made her let go.

Mr. Wilkinson tipped his bowler hat and looked pleased. That was as animated as Mr. Wilkinson ever got and Charlie was so overjoyed at seeing them that he almost missed his turn.

The attendant nudged his arm and ushered him over to the gates, where Mr. Wonka was patiently waiting, looking at him with a caring smile.

Suddenly overcome with shyness, Charlie reached out his hand to say hello. Mr. Wonkas hand was large and warm as they shook politely.

"Why hello there, may I see your ticket please?" Wonka smilingly held out his other hand and Charlie gave him the ticket.

"And who might you be young sir?" Wonka quickly answered his own question. "I believe you were the lucky lad to find my last ticket, and just in the nick of time too." Wonka looked at him expectantly.

"I'm Charlie Bucket, it's very nice to meet you." Charlie's confidence and happy grin soon returned as Wonka put him at ease.

"Well, well, Charlie Bucket it's lovely to meet you too and congratulations, but I don't see an adult with you, where is your parent?" Wonka made a great show of looking everywhere into the crowd.

Charlie looked embarrassed. "I don't have any parents Mr. Wonka. It's just me."

"Well, I'm sorry Charlie, but you must have adult supervision, isn't there anyone at all that you want to take with you." Wonka looked concerned and the tv cameras caught every moment.

Wonka looked at the journalist at the gate questioningly as his last statement sent them into a frenzy, at this unexpected turn of events. They swung their cameras wildly at the crowd, whilst jabbering excitedly into their microphones, telling the world that a volunteer was needed to escort this poor orphan boy into the factory.

Charlie meanwhile was nodding excitedly and tugged on Mr. Wonka's sleeve. He bent down so he could better hear what Charlie was saying as the noise levels surged around them.

"Izzy's out there. Can she come with me please? She's a responsible adult and my best friend. The others wouldn't let her come with me, but if you say it's ok, they have to allow it. Please?"

Charlie begged excitedly.

"Well then, where is your lady friend Charlie, why don't you encourage her to come out?" Wonka stuck his head outside the gates and looked around. "We are looking for a lady named Izzy." He calmly stated into the cameras.

Charlie ran back up the path towards Izzy with the cameras following his every move.

Isabelle had not been close enough to hear their conversation, so she became worried as Charlie ran back towards her. The crowds that had seen everything on the screens went wild and started chanting 'Izzy, Izzy, Izzy'.

Isabelle didn't know what was happening as Charlie ran back towards her.

Bill and the attendants helped her climb over the barrier and Charlie dragged her back down the path towards the waiting chocolatier.

Dishevelled, breathless and with her brown hair a mess, Isabelle shook hands with Mr. Wonka and didn't know what to say. Her face was bright red with embarrassment, but Charlie hung onto her arm with joy.

Wonka looked at the young lady and smiled kindly.

"The rules of the contest state quite clearly that all children must be accompanied by a responsible adult." He addressed the crowd loudly for everyone to hear. He looked at Isabelle intently. "Charlie very much wants you to be that person, do you agree and accept full responsibility for him for the duration of the tour?"

"Yes, I do." Isabelle squeaked. Then cleared her throat. "Of course, I accept full responsibility for whatever Charlie does inside your factory today Mr. Wonka."

"Wonderful to have you join us Ms Isabelle. Welcome to my humble factory."

Willy Wonka enthusiastically shook her hand and ushered both her, and an excited Charlie over to the side towards the others. Charlie was hanging onto her arm and jumping up and down in joy as she joined the small group.

Mr. Wonka turned back to face the crowds and the cameras.

"Thank you all for coming today, it was wonderful to see everybody. Now if you would kindly excuse us…" Wonka held up a hand to pacify the screaming crowds as he deftly closed and locked his little gate.

He took a few steps backwards, removed his hat and bowed flamboyantly for the crowds, before turning sharply on one heel and walking straight through the small group gathered on the red carpet.

They parted quickly as he brushed past them.

"Off we go then, this way everybody."

Wonka expertly collected his cane without missing a stride as he led everyone up the stairs. He stood to the side as they wandered inside, then waved on last time at the crowd before disappearing inside as well.

The crowd cheered until the doors closed softly behind them.


	12. Chapter 12 - The Terms and Conditions

**Chapter 12 – The Terms and Conditions**

* * *

The factory doors swung closed behind the group with a resounding clang.

The reception area in front of them was a large open space with white walls and white tiled floors. The plush red carpet from outside was also present, and snaked away into the distance.

The reception desk was empty and the red leather chairs in the waiting area appeared to have the slightest covering of dust. The entire area felt abandoned and slightly intimidating.

Isabelle was still trying to process the fact that she was inside the factory with Charlie. Her head was spinning and she followed the group in a daze with Charlie still excitedly hanging onto her arm.

"This way please."

Isabelle jumped as the silence was suddenly broken by Mr Wonka, as he briskly brushed past. The group followed him through reception area and into another large open room.

There were no windows inside this room and heavy double doors barred the entrance to what Isabelle guessed led further into the factory.

On the wall in front of them hung a long, floor to ceiling golden velvet curtain.

"Please leave all coats, gloves, galoshes and umbrellas in this room. We shan't be needing them on the tour as it is wonderfully warm inside. Wouldn't want anyone to suffer from heatstroke now would we?" Mr Wonka grandly gestured to the wall to the side as he strode up to the velvet curtain and the platform in front of it.

Isabelle hung up her light jacket and scarf and gasped as the hooks, which looked like hands, actually sprang to life and grabbed hold of the items. The others were all equally shocked and quickly swung back round to face Mr Wonka, who was leaning against the wall and looking faintly amused at their surprise.

"Little surprises around every corner, but please, don't be alarmed." He said teasingly.

Charlie laughed with delight, and tried to take back his coat. The hand immediately let go and then grabbed the coat again as it was hung up once more.

As he walked over to stand next to Isabelle, he felt his beanie being snatched from his head. Oops, he had forgotten to take it off. Thankfully it would be kept safe with his coat.

They regrouped in front of Mr. Wonka, who was now standing next to the golden curtain.

"Would the children kindly step up here…?" Mr. Wonka gestured to the little platform as he stepped to the side and pressed a tiny button on the wall.

As the children gathered together, the curtain drew back to reveal a giant parchment full of writing that became smaller and smaller further down until the last sentences became unreadable without help.

Isabelle began reading the strange writing and immediately realised that it was a contract. A very odd contract. What exactly was frippery, she wondered. The other parents and children read the various parts out loud and throwing out all sorts of questions.

She glanced at Mr. Wonka, who was simply standing in the same spot and waiting for everyone to calm down.

Violet's mother stepped forward and loudly voiced her thoughts. At her tone, everyone else fell silent.

"Wait a minute, Mr. Wonka. This appears to be a contract and my Violet does not sign any contracts unless her agent is present."

"Moooom!" Violet looked terribly embarrassed as her mother pushed herself past her daughter and stood directly in front of Mr. Wonka.

"No Violet." She snapped at her daughter. "Mr. Wonka, please explain."

"Oh, you wouldn't begrudge me a drop of protection now, would you?"

Mr. Wonka's smile was beguiling but Violets' mother did not look convinced.

"My Veruca isn't signing anything either!" Veruca's father pulled his daughter away from the platform.

Without missing a beat, Mr. Wonka replied "Then she isn't allowed entry. I'm sorry, but those are the rules." He handed a large, ornate feathery pen to Violet. "Here you go Violet, you first."

At that statement Veruca wrenched her arm away from her father and ran back up the steps. "I'm going in and you can't stop me!" She yelled as her father tried to hold her back.

She snatched the pen out of Mr. Wonkas hand before Violet could reach for it, and wrote her name beautifully in the empty space provided.

She then turned and glared at her father as she stomped back towards him. "Stop getting in my way daddy!"

"If Veruca's signing, I'm signing too!" Violet picked up the pen and neatly printed her name next to Veruca's. "I won't lose mom, I swear!" She snapped her gum with vigour as if to emphasize her point. The two had a brief, but intense staring contest. Violet gave a triumphant grin the moment her mother glanced away.

"Ok, darling, I trust you." Mother and daughter stepped off the platform together.

"What about you Mike?" Mr Wonka may have been holding out the pen to Mike, but he was carefully watching instead. Mike's father said nothing, as Mike stepped up and signed as well.

"Played a game once. My character had to convince its wife to sign over her life insurance to him, then killed her and got all the money."

"Clever" Mr. Wonka replied. "What about you Augustus?"

"Please Mama, I really vant to go inside!" Augustus begged his mother and she gave in without a fight. Augustus signed his name with a big messy scrawl and left a smudge of chocolate behind as well.

Isabelle grew nervous again. Charlie stood alone on the platform with Mr. Wonka holding the feathery pen out towards him. "Your turn Charlie." Mr. Wonka said expectantly.

Isabelle held her breath; what would Charlie decide? To her surprise, he turned around and asked her. "Should I sign this Izzy?" Charlie was unsure, but she could tell that he really wanted to go inside. She could feel everyone staring at her.

"Let's go, what's taking so long? Hurry up!" Veruca had been impatiently complaining for a while now.

Isabelle cleared her throat. "Yes Charlie, you can sign it." She watched as he wrote his name as neatly as he could and handed the pen back to Mr. Wonka.

As he jumped off the small platform and headed towards her, she stood up straighter and asked a very important question.

"What about us Mr. Wonka? Where do we sign?"

"Thank you kindly my dear, but that will not be necessary." He gave her a tight smile and then gestured grandly towards the double doors that were still closed. "The factory awaits us. Hurry now, so much time, so little to do." He then made a funny little gesture and added, "strike that, reverse it," and waggled his eyebrows at her.

He turned away and strode up to the doors, but stopped abruptly and spun back around to face them. The group reeled back quickly, not yet used to how fast the man changed direction.

"I almost forgot." He stated calmly and rested his cane lightly on his right shoulder as looked over the group huddled in front of him.

"One final task remains before we enter the heart of my factory." He gestured with his cane towards a wall of unobtrusive lockers that Isabelle had only just noticed.

"Please choose a locker for yourselves. All personal electronic items, smart watches, phones and any communication devices of any description must remain here." He raised his free hand to prevent the complaints from starting.

"This hallway is specifically designed to neutralise any electronics that enter this facility. If you choose to take them with you, I cannot guarantee they will ever work again when you leave. They will be returned to you safely at end of your tour."

The contestants looked at each other.

Violet snapped her gum in frustration whilst Veruca stomped a foot and rolled her eyes at yet another hold up.

Mike shrugged. "Whatever" He muttered and began removing his gadgets from various pockets, shoving them into a locker and slamming the door.

The others copied Mike without too much complaining, after that.

Isabelle placed her cheap phone into a locker and pocketed a key. Charlie, who didn't own anything, simply stood where he was.

Mr Wonka waited patiently for everyone to finish.

"Right then, are we all set? Marvellous, on we go."

He jauntily vanished down the hallway as everyone trailed after him like ducklings.

* * *

_Welcome to the year 2020 dear readers. I hope this year is good to you all._

_It's finally showtime for Izzy and Charlie! It's taken a looong time, but everyone is finally inside the factory.  
_

_Sit back and watch Willy Wona and his loyal Oompa Loompas entertain you. _


	13. Chapter 13 - Into The Factory

_Here's the new chapter guys. Only a short one to get this story rolling again. Sorry for the wait.  
_

**Chapter 13 – Into the Factory**

Isabelle was genuinely curious now, and a little suspicious. Mr. Wonka's actions so far had been baffling. The man appeared to be a walking contradiction, sneaky, smart and theatrical all at once; and she had only met the man for a short while. Evidently, he was still as eccentric as the various media releases had suggested.

As she followed behind the rest of the group, her mind stayed behind in the 'Contract Room' as she called it.

That entire episode had been unsettling to say the least. She knew for a fact that all the children were minors, so their signatures would mean absolutely nothing unless their parent's or legal guardians had signed the contract as well.

Why the other parents had kicked up such a fuss she didn't know. Maybe they just didn't recognise the fact, as everything had happened so quickly.

She chuckled as she replayed the events in her mind. She realised how clever Mr. Wonka had been by telling Violet to go first. Naturally Veruca would have thrown a tantrum about it, she had been obviously competing with Violet since they had been seated on the platform in front of all those cameras and probably even longer. They were both naturally ambitious girls.

It was funny how people behaved she thought.

"Thanks for letting me sign Izzy." Charlie interrupted her internal monologue. She just smiled and ruffled his hair. "How about we just enjoy today and stay out of all the drama hmm?" She looked at Charlie fondly.

A ruckus was erupting ahead of them as the group came to an abrupt halt and started complaining loudly.

"Hey, what's the big idea."

"Move, I have no room!"

"Ow, you stepped on my foot."

Charlie was torn away and swallowed by the heaving mass of bodies as the entire group began yelling, shoving and complaining.

To Isabelle it seemed as though the walls were shrinking. Everyone was being squashed together. She tried to turn back around and retreat back down the hallway until everyone calmed down, but she couldn't find it. She didn't understand, it was a hallway, why couldn't she just go back?

"Izzy."

She could barely hear Charlie because everyone was talking at once. She was pushed and shoved from all sides until eventually, she managed to touch one of the walls with both hands.

Sweat was starting to form on her brow and she could feel the rest of herself grow clammy.

'Oh no, not now, please, not now.' The panicked thoughts flew through her mind as she tried to ignore everyone and focus on the solid wall in front of her with both hands. She tried to block out the yelling.

She was faintly aware that someone was banging on the walls now.

"That's strange, I'm sure the exit is here somewhere." That sounded like Mr. Wonka.

Isabelle shut her eyes tightly and willed her panic attack to go away. She thought about sinking to floor and waiting it out, but dismissed the idea instantly. She didn't want to be stepped on.

The squash of bodies, the small space and the heat generated by so many people in such a confined space were causing her to have severe flashbacks from her time growing up in a foster home.

Just like Charlie, Isabelle was a foster child, only her experience hadn't been as nice as Charlie's.

The memories of all the times she had been thrown into a tiny dark box outside the house were rapidly overtaking her mind. She was already imagining her foster fathers hated voice.

'Stay in here brat.' 'Your're so worthless.' 'Useless.'

Isabelle breathed in and out evenly.

She wasn't there, it wasn't real - she was here, with Charlie. She was safe.

'Charlie, focus on Charlie.' She told herself.

Suddenly, there he was. Charlie was hanging onto her arm again and everything was ok with the world.

Isabelle looked up with relief as she heard Mr. Wonka's voice rising above the din.

"Ah, here we are, this way everybody!"

"Don't be daft Wonka, that's the way we came in!" Mr Salt sounded incensed.

"Is it really? Huh, fancy that." Isabelle watched Mr Wonka pull a confused face as he casually opened the very same door that they had all entered by. The man was clearly enjoying causing all the havoc and mayhem.

There was a sudden mad rush as everyone stampeded towards the exit. Charlie held on tightly to Isabelle, as the both of them were squashed again and almost thrown off their feet.

Peering out into the doorway, the two were stunned to see that they were in a completely different corridor than before. They looked at each other in mild confusion. Charlie just shrugged and grinned.

They heard Mr Teevee ask sharply "Is this some sort of Fun House Wonka?"

"Why, having fun?" was the cheeky reply Wonka gave as he held the door open, waiting for Isabelle and Charlie to walk through.

"Are you both alright?" He questioned, eying Isabelle's pale face.

"Yup, that was crazy Mr. Wonka." Charlie once again had a huge grin on his face.

Isabelle simply ducked her head and nodded as she walked by. Nothing kept Charlie down for long, but that had been a bad episode for her and she needed time to recover without Charlie realising anything was wrong. He would only worry about her and she didn't need that. Not right now.

The two of them made their way up the hallway after the others. Isabelle was painfully aware of Mr. Wonka following close behind them.

Was her mind playing tricks on her again? The walls had to be shrinking because there was no way all of them were growing so tall.

'The hallway is one giant optical illusion' she realised, trying to prevent her panic attack from returning. 'The whole place is specially designed to mess with perception.'

She was actually starting to relax and enjoy herself again. She understood the tricks of the mind. She had studied several paintings that contained various optical illusions and had even tried drawing them herself on occasion.

As absorbed as she was, she soon noticed that, yet again, their way was blocked by a door. An extremely tiny door at that. Well, a tiny door for a human but a gigantic one for a mouse. Isabelle shook her head in amusement. This place was turning her own thoughts into jokes.

"Why is the door so small?" Mike asked with attitude.

"To keep all the chocolatey flavour inside, obviously." Mr. Wonka replied cheerfully as he expertly weaved through the group and crouched down beside the tiny doorway.

He looked them over to make sure he had everyone's attention.

"Behind this door lies the very heart and soul of my entire factory." He smiled gently before continuing. "It's been a very long time since I've showed it to everyone. I hope you enjoy the experience." He paused at that at looked at them all. "I think you will." His eyes lingered nervously on Charlie for the briefest moment before removing an antique style golden key from his pocket and unlocking the door.

"I can't fit through zat tiny door." Mrs Gloop lamented at the same time as a narrow strip of light appeared and the entire wall began to split apart.

The optical illusion was broken as the now normal sized entrance became apparent. A musical tune played softly as the ornate double doors swung open and everyone stepped through.

'Wonka really likes enormous double doors' Isabelle thought as she followed the others inside. She promptly stopped dead as she couldn't believe her eyes. The sight in front of her was unlike anything she could have ever imagined.

Charlie's gasp of delight was echoed by almost everyone in the group.

Isabelle pulled Charlie in front of her and squeezed his shoulders with delight, as everyone fanned out onto the elevated platform.

'Wow' was all she could think to say.

.


	14. Chapter 14 - The Chocolate Room

_Hello everyone._

_Wow, what a crazy world we live in. I hope everyone is coping as best they can with how things are at the moment. _

_Here is the latest chapter, maybe it will brighten your day just a tiny bit.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 14 – The Chocolate Room**

The room was enormous, no, gigantic. Isabelle couldn't see walls in any direction. Instead, sprawled out in a seemingly unending space, was a miracle. It was the only way she could describe the wonder that was spread out below them all.

She squeezed both of Charlies' shoulders in excitement. "Are you seeing this Charlie?" Her voice sounded breathless. Charlie didn't answer, he was too busy trying to look at everything at once.

The contestants were spread out on a stone platform that was surrounded by a gothic railing that Augustus was currently sprawled over. His eyes were almost falling out of his head as Isabelle shuffled forwards and held on, trying to ground herself as her head spun.

Wide steps led down towards an open space that was covered in what looked like grass. Lots and lots of grass. The brightest green grass she had ever seen. There were also giant, vintage lollipops towering over everybody. Giant gummy bears and mushrooms were everywhere. The room stretched away in every direction and no walls or windows could be seen and yet sunlight bathed the entire area in a warm, inviting glow. The ceiling couldn't even be seen. She itched to explore this place.

'Are those candy cane trees?' Isabelle thought to herself, amazed by what she saw.

"Those are absolutely candy canes." A warm voice was suddenly beside her. "Yes, you did say that out loud." He winked and smiled mischievously as he leant up against the railing besides her and Charlie. "I have never shown this place to another human being before." He added wistfully before straightening up and addressing the whole group at once.

"This is my Chocolate Room." Mr Wonka swung his cane up against his shoulder and spun to face them.

"Everything you see here in this room is edible, even the grass." He walked backwards as he led the group slowly across the platform towards the wide stone steps. "Even I'm edible, I suppose." He glanced down at Mike, "but that would be cannibalism and frowned upon in many cultures." His last glib statement made Isabelle choke back a sudden laugh. It sounded exactly like something Mike himself would say. The others were not as amused.

Mr. Wonka simply stood back and observed them, chuckling a little at their awe-struck faces as they tried to comprehend what they were seeing.

"Make a wish." He suddenly spoke up, drawing everyone's attention back onto himself. "Count to three."

He nimbly turned and hopped down onto the first step, his warm voice transforming into a beautiful lilting song.

"Come with me…" Isabelle watched from the back of the group, as the man danced and sang as he led them down the stairs. As he twirled and skipped, he deftly thwacked his cane in front of anyone brave enough to try and pass him by. Veruca seemed to be his favourite target, always pushing herself in front of Violet, or at least trying to. Violet, although smaller, was clearly no pushover and wasn't letting Veruca have her way.

Isabelle idly wondered how many times Mr. Wonka had tripped over that cane as he had practiced this routine. Her and Charlie had tried to copy many a dance move from the movies they saw on tv, usually ending with them in a tangled heap on the floor. She held back a laugh at the mental image of Mr. Wonka falling flat on his face mid-song.

The song was hauntingly beautiful and she was swept away by the lyrics. Charlie elbowed her lightly as he heard them.

"If you want to view paradise, simply look around and view it." Mr Wonka warbled away.

Charlie clearly remembered all the times she would try to help him find beauty as the world fell apart around him. She often reminded him that if he couldn't see any beauty, he had to create it himself in his mind.

The pushing and shoving from the group intensified as they neared the bottom of the steps and Wonka was hard pressed in blocking them with his cane. Augustus and Veruca where the main culprits, both more than ready to be set loose in the wonderland spread out in front of them.

As they approached the little clearing at the base of the steps, Wonka did another one of his quick spins and faced the group.

"Please, enjoy yourselves, eat as much as you like and remember, have fun." He bowed theatrically and everybody rushed past him in their eagerness to explore, even Charlie didn't ask twice, he was so overjoyed with what he saw.

Isabelle was rooted to the spot simply staring at everything in wonder. 'Where does the sunlight come from.' She wondered; so many observations running through her head that she almost forgot how to walk.

Charlie ran back and dragged her away with him.

If she had looked over her shoulder, she would have seen Mr. Wonka smile a true smile of delight at everyone's joy.

The Chocolate Room was a misleading name, Isabelle decided as she wandered along the pathways. She had encouraged Charlie to explore by himself a while ago and had last seen him reaching for a candy apple that Violet quickly snatched for herself.

This room wasn't entirely made of chocolate, but a variety of different sweets and candies to delight the senses.

Mr. Wonka had encouraged them to taste everything, and she had. She had tasted the grass, which was minty, and a twig from a tree, which was nutty.

She had deftly searched through the bushes and had found a hidden stash of salted caramel chocolate berries.

Isabelle didn't have much of a sweet tooth, so she hadn't been tempted to try much of the brightly coloured sweets. That was Charlie's privilege, which was why she had encouraged him to explore by himself. She preferred the more refined subtle tastes of vanilla, orange and hazelnut. Anything overly sweet simply grated on her taste buds.

No, if she was completely honest with herself, Isabelle preferred the visual feast that was truly a delight to her senses. She longed to sketch and draw what she could see. In her humble opinion, Mr. Wonka was a true genius for designing the entire space. The designs, the colours and textures, even the numerous scents that collected in various spots were wonderful.

She vowed to remember as much as she could and draw everything later. This room had given her inspiration for years to come.

As she explored further, she could hear singing, and recognised Mr. Wonkas smooth voice. She followed the sounds as he continued singing his song from earlier.

Isabelle smiled. His imagination clearly knew no bounds in this world of his creation. She could only guess at how he had managed to construct the place on his own.

She plucked a large dahlia and nibbled on the petals. 'Hmmm, strawberry, she guessed.

In the distance, Mrs. Gloop appeared with her whole face covered with cream and attempting to juggle an armload of other delights. Augustus was nowhere to be seen.

Isabelle wandered off the path to avoid her, and strolled uphill into a clump of red coloured trees. She regretted her choice, as she came across Mike Teevee, who was kicking and smashing what looked like a giant marble. The crushed, gooey remains of similar marbles lay all around him. The ripped off head of a giant yellow gummi bear lay underneath a bush.

"Why are you like this Mike?" His father sighed with dismay.

"Dad, he said enjoy." Mike rolled his eyes and continued smashing. "You can always find treasures hidden inside stuff like this in video games, maybe Wonka does the same."

Mr. Teevee looked at Isabelle in despair. She simply shrugged, smiled and wandered away.

The next person she saw was Violet's mother, blocking the path as she sprawled across a giant red toadstool with creamy white spots.

'Well, this should be interesting.' Isabelle wandered over to say hello, cringing internally as Violet's mother looked up whilst trying to shove more cream into her already full mouth.

Her face was smeared with cream and her teeth glowed a sickly red as she smiled sweetly at Mr. Salt, who was walking towards her. He looked shocked at her cream covered face.

Here, use this." Isabelle looked on as Verucas father approached and held out a large handkerchief towards the taller woman.

Violet's mother smiled and wiped herself down.

Since Isabelle couldn't avoid them at this point, she walked over and introduced herself. "Hello, I'm so sorry, but I never caught your names…?" Isabelle hesitantly threw out the question, hoping one of them would answer.

"Veronica Beauregard, honey." Violet's mother somehow managed to be both condescending and polite at the same time.

"Henry Salt." Was the curt answer Isabelle received from Verucas father.

"It's a delight to meet you Henry." Veronica handed back the now creamy handkerchief with a smile. "You both realise, once the competitions start that my Violet is going to win this little contest. My Violet never loses. No hard feelings though."

Henry Salt huffed. "I don't really care much about this competition, as long as Veruca's happy I'm happy. Ah, here's my princess now."

He turned slightly and put his arm around Veruca, who was, mercifully quiet as she had a lollipop in her mouth. Her bright red dress had a fine sprinkling of powdered sugar around the hemline.

Isabelle excused herself from the small group, leaving Veruca to glare daggers at Veronica. Henry Salt seemed blissfully unaware of the hostility brewing between the elder and younger women. Isabelle just shook her head and moved onwards.

She was starting to wonder how it was possible to be surrounded by such beauty and wonder and completely ignore it at the same time.

In the distance, Violet was fiddling with something long and blue. She wasn't paying much attention to what she was doing; she was far too busy gazing around in amazement.

Isabelle smiled to herself. She was happy that someone besides her and Charlie was appreciating the landscape for what it was, not just what it provided. She snickered as Mr. Wonka appeared from nowhere and startled the girl, making her jump. He used his cane to whack the large yellow gummi bears so they dropped down on Violet.

He didn't stop as she caught one and nibbled the ear.

Isabelle turned away and continued exploring. She eventually heard an odd whooshing that never stopped. It sounded almost like water. Curiously, she searched for the origin of the sounds.

What she found, increased her respect and admiration for the genius of Willy Wonka even further. An imposing waterfall cascaded down the rocky side of an outcrop. As it poured down the sides, several large rocks split the cascading water into several smaller falls. The entire display was mesmerizing.

The waterfall was clearly not water, but chocolate. The colour instantly gave it away, followed shortly by the beautiful smell. The base of the waterfall tumbled and churned merrily.

Isabelle was mesmerized as she moved closer. She soon discovered a beautiful little clearing at the river's edge and sat down to simply drink in the view.

The enormous river of chocolate meandered lazily away through the factory. Swirls of steam moved above the surface, indicating that the chocolate was heated to prevent congealing as it moved slowly and sluggishly. Bubbles formed every now and then, some of them growing so large that they burst with a loud 'pop' and spraying tiny droplets everywhere.

She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. The warm aroma surrounded her. In fact, it was the exact comforting chocolate smell that she had experienced so many times with Charlie. All those afternoons spent together after school in 'their' little spot on the hillside overlooking the factory.

That warm chocolaty smell reminded her of peace and tranquillity. Of warm summer afternoons, when she would paint and Charlie would complete homework, or just sit back and watch the clouds.

She opened her eyes and looked out over the wide river. She could see a beautiful red bridge in the distance, arching across the wide expanse and Isabelle debated the merits of having a bridge that one could eat.

How much time she spent there; she wasn't quite sure.

"Well hello there Ms Isabelle." The warm voice of Willy Wonka made Isabelle look up.

"This place is truly beautiful Mr. Wonka, thank you so much for sharing it with all of us." Isabelle smiled up at him.

"Why, thank you, that's very kind of you to say." Mr Wonka sat himself down next to her and placed his hat and cane to one side. "I do believe Charlie said something similar when I found him earlier. The two of you are certainly very much alike. I'm glad he brought you along."

"Me too Mr Wonka."

They shared a moment of silence. Wonka picked two yellow cups and saucers from the plants surrounding them and handed one over to Isabelle.

She sipped with delight. The texture was smooth, creamy and quite thick but thankfully not overpoweringly sweet. It was refreshing with a faint vanilla, or maybe banana flavour, she wasn't quite sure which.

"Mmmm, delicious," Isabelle closed her eyes to savour the subtle flavour.

"So, tell me, Ms Isabelle, how do you like my factory so far." Wonka sharp eyes not missing a detail as Isabelle came alive in front of him at the question.

"Oh, this place is amazing." Isabelle set her flower cup down beside her as she began gesturing with her hands whilst she talked.

"The colours, the textures, just the whole concept of a place like this is genius." She enthused. "This place is full of wonder and love and imagination. How did you even think of something like this?" She silently cursed herself as the words tumbled over themselves. She always found it difficult to talk properly with new people.

Wonka gave a genuine laugh at her antics. "My dear lady, do you ask a fish why it swims or a bird why it flies?"

"No."

"It just comes naturally, I suppose." Wonka and sipped his drink. "I enjoy happiness, my own and others." He shrugged and looked at her. "Does it need a reason to exist?"

"No of course not." Isabelle shook her head. "A sunset doesn't need a reason to be beautiful, we just have to look at it to enjoy it. Sometimes we want to capture the moment and share it with others."

"Spoken like a true artist." Wonka gestured with his cup. "Sadly, so many have lost the ability to simply enjoy things as they are without needing reasons."

Wonka contemplated his flower cup sadly, before biting into it.

Isabelle pointed at the river and asked, "Is this river the reason you call it the chocolate room? The smell is so comforting and I can almost imagine fish jumping out of the river, or crocodiles lounging lazily on the shores."

"Now there's an idea." Mr Wonka gazed off into the distance looking thoughtful.

Suddenly a doorway opened in the rocks across the river, and a group of the tiniest people Isabelle had ever seen appeared.

They looked exactly like regular humans, only much smaller and more muscled. Some of them had shiny black hair, others had thick, green frizzy hair. Their hairstyles were diverse, but they all had startlingly orange skin.

Isabelle blinked in surprise. She wasn't aware of it, but her head tilted to the left slightly in confusion, wondering if it was a trick of the lighting.

They all wore the same uniform, overalls, and gloves. As she watched, they began manoeuvring many tiny wheelbarrows and bags closer to the base of the waterfall.

Isabelle glanced over at Wonka to ask a question, but he was already standing and peering at an open pocket watch in his hand, before pocketing it and offering his other to Isabelle to help her stand.

He was replacing his top hat on his head as Veruca's shrill voice echoed across the room.

"Look daddy, tiny men!"

* * *

_Another short note from me..._

_I have been having issues for months with my internet connection, so updates will be completely random from now on._

_For those who live in the Land Down Under, I'm sure you can sympathise with my plight. NBN, what can I say...?_

_To all my lovely reviewers, Thank you kindly for your words, I'm glad you are being entertained._

_Stay safe everyone :)_


	15. Chapter 15 - A Break With Tradition

**Chapter 15 – A Break With Tradition**

* * *

"Daddy get over here! What are those things?"

Veruca's shout drew the attention of the other contestants, and they all ran over to stare at what Veruca was pointing at, or rather, whom.

Charlie ran up as well and immediately jogged over to Isabelle as her and Mr Wonka slowly approached the group. All of them were whispering amongst each other and throwing out random questions or observations. As usual, everybody simply spoke over each other causing a cacophony of noise.

Isabelle ruffled Charlie's hair and stood apart from the group but kept watching the little men as they completely ignored the contestants and their rude pointing. Instead, they busily began taking samples from the river and making notations into a comically large book. Every so often, they would pour precise amounts of white powder into the river.

"What are they doing?" Veruca asked, just as Mike asked "Who are they?"

"It must be creaming and sugaring time." Mr. Wonka was eying his golden pocket watch. The chain glinted merrily in the light as it moved.

"But who are they?" Mr Salt asked, his deep voice making Mr. Wonka look up.

"Oh, those are Oompa-Loompas."

"Oompa What?" Everyone echoed.

"Oompa-Loompas." Mr Wonka patiently repeated.

"Daddy, I want an Oompa-Loompa!" Veruca stamped her foot as both Mike and Violet rolled their eyes and yelled "Shut up!" in unison.

Veruca just glowered.

"Oh, my Oompa-Loompas won't leave the factory!" Mr. Wonka admonished cheerily.

"Where are they from?" Charlie asked.

"Excellent question Charlie," Mr Wonka smiled and continued. "They come from Loompa land."

"Loompa land?" Everyone echoed again. Isabelle stayed quiet.

"Yes, the land of the Loompa people." Mr. Wonka repeated slowly.

"Mr. Wonka?" Mikes father hesitantly spoke up. "My wife teaches geography; no such land exists."

Isabelle wasn't exactly sure if he was asking, or telling Mr. Wonka, but she did agree with him. She had never heard of such a place either. She loved reading about far distant places and had never come across such a name.

"Is that a local name for somewhere? Maybe Africa or somewhere in the Amazon?" She questioned.

"Yes."

Wonkas direct answer, as usual, answered nothing at all.

"The Oompa-Loompas call their home Loompaland, and what a terrible place it is too." Wonka frowned. "Nothing but desolate wastes and wild beasts." He continued after a beat in a much cheerier tone.

"During my search for unique flavours I discovered their home and was welcomed with open arms. I learned all about their rich culture and their reverence for cocoa beans." Mr Wonka smiled at the fond memories.

"All the tribes were relentlessly tormented by horrific Snozzwangers and Vermicous Knids. The poor little Oompa-Loompas were so tiny and defenceless that even a Wangdoodle could eat ten of them for breakfast."

Mr Wonka paused and looked sad for a moment before standing up straighter and opening his arms wide.

"I invited all the tribes to come and live with me here my factory, in peace and security. None of them have ever wanted to leave."

Mr. Wonka proudly looked over the group. It was clear they were not impressed and didn't believe him.

"Vermicious Knids?"

"Snozwangers?"

Mr Salt snorted in disbelief and looked towards the others, as if in search for allies against the crazy story Wonka was telling them.

"Whoever heard of such a ridicoul thing?"

"Augustus!" The sudden frantic shout made everyone jump and turn around, happy to have a distraction.

"Nein mein Schatz stop!"

Augustus Gloop was knelt at the very edge of the river and was desperately trying to scoop up the chocolate. The tidemark was fairly low, which made it completely out of his reach. Instead of backing away and trying something else, he instead stretched himself precariously over the ledge.

Isabelle only just realised that the Gloops hadn't joined the rest of them when Veruca had shouted earlier. They couldn't move very fast and had clearly taken some time to reach them as Mrs. Gloop was still slightly out of breath as she waddled towards her son.

"He's going to fall in the river!" Charlie and the others crowded around him as he stretched his arm out even further towards the delicious looking chocolate.

"Stop, Augustus!" Mr Wonka's authoritative voice rang out loudly above the chatter. "My river must not be touched by human hands."

He spun in an agitated circle, threw his arms into the air and tried, unsuccessfully, to weave through the agitated group as they clustered around the kneeling boy.

"Augustus!"

His mother wailed as Augustus over extended his reach and fell into the river. It would have been a mighty splash if it had been water, but the warm, gooey chocolate just gulped him down with barely a sound.

"Do something!" Mrs Gloop screamed at Mr. Wonka.

"Help, Police, Murder." Mr Wonka spoke with such deadpan sarcasm, that Isabelle chuckled quietly despite the serious situation. Charlie was already trying to drag a giant lollipop over to the river, so she quickly trotted over to help him hold it out for Augustus to grab onto.

The boy was splashing in the chocolate and calling for help. To his credit, he didn't completely panic, but concentrated on trying to jump up and hold onto the lollipop. He couldn't reach though; his fingers barely even brushed the smooth surface. His flailing became worse as he struggled mightily to keep his head above the surface.

Isabelle vaguely noticed that not a single other person was trying to help them save Augustus, not even Mr. Wonka. Instead they were just standing back enjoying the show. Mrs Gloop being the exception, as she wailed loudly in German and wrung her hands in despair.

"He can't swim!" His mother cried out. "My boy will drown in chocolate!"

Isabelle froze as she heard that.

"This isn't working Charlie." Isabelle spoke softly. "He's in big trouble."

Without even bothering to remove her shoes, she jumped into the river without hesitation.

"Izzy!" Charlie yelled as the crowd gasped in shock.

* * *

The chocolate was warm, almost uncomfortably hot as Isabelle jumped into the river.

The sensation of falling through chocolate was completely different to falling into water. It was much thicker and much harder to move, definitely not as buoyant. Her body didn't naturally rise through the thick liquid.

Isabelle eventually kicked her way to the surface and spluttered. The hot chocolate clung to her face and hair and caked her skin instead of sliding away like water. It was difficult to see and breathe. She realised she had been expecting the chocolate river to behave exactly the same as a river of water, but it didn't have the same properties at all.

She tried swimming over to Augustus, but the hot, thick chocolate prevented proper movements. With great effort, she eventually reached him and tried to hold him up and push him towards the shore at the same time.

The poor boy was terrified and starting to panic as he yet again tried, and failed, to reach the lollipop that Charlie was still holding out to him. He was getting tired. He clung tightly to Isabelle, making it even harder for her guide them both closer to shore, which looked to be miles away from her point of view. Where they really that far away?

Isabelle hoped Charlie would drop the lollipop and back away from the edge. There was no way he would be able to pull them out. The chocolate was a heavy burden that made every move sluggish and jumping was impossible. Thick liquid chocolate was clearly very different to water. She couldn't even hear properly as the chocolate coated her ears. Everything was muffled.

As she held Augustus up, she focused on the river's edge and began pulling the scared boy towards it as she floated by his side. She could see Mr. Wonka next to Charlie now, waving and gesturing frantically to something behind her. He was knelt at the river's edge and held his cane out towards her. He looked far more worried now than he had earlier she thought.

Suddenly, the current changed and before she could take a proper breath, both her and Augustus were violently pulled under.

She panicked!

It was hot and dark. She felt chocolate rise up her nostrils and the frantic scrabbling of Augustus at her side as he almost slipped out of her grip. She tightened her hold on his clothes instinctivly.

Rarely had she felt this scared. She couldn't make her mind focus properly. It was quiet too, all sound muted.

Her feet brushed something hard, and she immediately turned and held onto whatever it was, but the surface was smooth and didn't offer any handholds. She felt herself be sucked lower, even as she tried desperately to fight the pull.

Suddenly the suction stopped and Isabelle was able to kick and fight her way back up to the top, dragging Augustus along with her.

She was exhausted, but determined to reach the surface and survive. She felt many small hands grabbing and pulling at her clothing and then suddenly, she broke the surface and gulped down the life-giving oxygen, or tried to, as the warm chocolate clung to her face tenaciously.

Augustus was pulled away from her and the tiny hands began guiding her in a different direction as she finally managed to clear the chocolate from her nose and open her eyes.

The river was in chaos. Dozens of Oompa-Loompas were surrounding her in tiny boats. They made her hold onto some sort of floating bag and towed her towards the other side of the river, opposite from where her group was standing.

With their help, she eventually managed to climb, or rather, flop onto the bank of the river. She lay there exhausted for a while, before sitting up and waving at Charlie. She hoped he hadn't worried too badly. Her heart was still thumping madly in her chest.

She looked over at the crowd of Oompa-Loompas and said thank you. They chattered away to her, and to each other, covering her head with towels as they pulled her further away from the edge.

They helped her stand and she quickly realised that the warm, gooey liquid was drying extremely fast on her skin and clothes. She felt crusty, and the thick layers of chocolate alternately oozed and crumbled every time she moved.

She remembered Augustus, and desperately looked for him, hoping he was all right.

There he was, happily sitting and licking himself. She almost did a double take. Yes, Augustus Gloop was merrily licking and nibbling on all his fingers, trying to eat the chocolate. His fancy grey suit was now ruined and he completely ignored his mother. He even ignored the Oompa-Loompas who were fussing over him and repeatedly pulling his fingers away from his mouth.

Isabelle didn't have time to stare at the boy in disbelief, as a sharp tug on her hand had her stumbling past the boy. The Oompa-Loompas gathered around her began ushering her towards a crack in the rocks. She looked back over her shoulder as she was led away and waved again to Charlie with her one free hand. The other was held in the surprisingly firm grip of the lead Oompa-Loompa.

Charlie was standing next to Mr. Wonka and looked extremely anxious. The chocolatier stood quietly beside him, leaning on his cane with both hands. She felt their eyes on her the entire way, until she disappeared down a well-lit corridor with her escort of chattering Oompa-Loompas.


	16. Chapter 16 - Wonkas Miscalculation

_Sorry for the wait guys._

_Hopefully the Point-Of-View shifts in here are not too confusing, I tried to keep the narrative as smooth as possible.  
_

_Thanks to all the reviewers. I love all of you._

* * *

**Chapter 16 – Wonkas Miscalculation **

* * *

"Izzy!"

Charlie shouted in horror as Izzy jumped into the river.

He briefly thought about jumping in after her, but quickly shook off the idea. He held the lollipop tighter and widened his stance, determined to help pull her out when she needed him to.

He ignored the various cries of astonishment from the group. A large hand covered his and Charlie realised that Mr. Wonka was crouched next to him, steadying his arms, as the heavy lollipop dipped further into the chocolate.

"Hold still Charlie!" The cholocatier murmured, before kneeling next to the edge and gesturing wildly to the Oompa-Loompas on the other side of the river. He then flipped his cane around and stretched as far as he could, hoping the mad woman would have the sense to grab hold as soon as possible so he could pull her away from the boy.

This had not been part of his plan at all! What had that woman been thinking? He had expected agitation and concern from the adults, but he had never dreamed that anyone would actually take drastic action themselves and certainly not to this extent!

"Please help her Mr. Wonka." Charlie pleaded, as he watched Izzy try to push Augustus towards them. It was very clear that they were both in a lot of trouble. He hoped Mr. Wonka could help, but they were still too far away to grab onto the cane he was holding out.

"No! Izzy!" Charlie called out in pure fear as he watched her get pulled under so suddenly.

Willy suppressed a curse as he watched the pair disappear from view. The Oompa Loompas had been too slow in switching off the machinery after all. A bolt of fear flashed through him.

The suction was programmed to be extremely strong to minimize time spent without oxygen, but with two bodies of that size involved, they would never fit into the pipe at the same time. The possibility of drowning was very real. That was not part of his meticulously laid plans!

Wonka eyed the frantic Oompa Loompas across the river as they furiously worked at the console. What was taking them so long, he wondered. His gaze swept the area, mind working furiously to come up with a solution.

What he saw, calmed his nerves instantly and he silently heaved a huge sigh of relief. His loyal Oompa Loompas were already launching plan B. Everything would be alright, now all he had to do was comfort the distraught boy next to him.

Wonka was still on his knees at the river's edge, but reached up to gently hold Charlie's shoulder. Charlie threw the lollipop to the side and himself to the ground.

He was immediately wrapped in a one-armed hug. "Look Charlie." Mr. Wonka's steady, calm voice soothed the boys fear enough to look where the cane was pointing.

More Oompa-Loompas had appeared on the opposite shore.

The wheelbarrows and bags of powdered cream lay abandoned next to the waterfall as the workers instead began chattering frantically amongst themselves.

A small, elegant looking white and blue boat quickly emerged from somewhere off to the right and chugged slowly towards the area that had sucked Augustus and Isabelle down into the murky depths. As it was, the boat drifted in place as best it could, whilst the Oompa-Loompas on board began methodically dipping long poles into the river, searching for the two humans.

Under different circumstances, the boat would no doubt have appeared charming, enticing the viewer on a lovely voyage, not that Charlie cared on wit about that at the moment.

He watched helplessly as more Oompa-Loompas rushed onto the scene, hauling tiny boats downhill and pushing them into the river. They quickly threw themselves into those boats and swarmed across the surface, towing floating bags behind them.

There was still no sign of either Isabelle or Augustus. Charlie felt himself begin to panic in earnest. He unconsciously held on tightly to Wonkas jacket, twisting the fabric in his fingers.

As the pair watched, the giant tube lifted out of the river and swung to the side, dripping large blobs of melted chocolate as it rose high into the air. Charlie noticed two Oompa-Loompas standing at what appeared to be a control box as he could see wiring and blinking lights. He hadn't noticed any of that before, because everything had been cleverly hidden by fake rocks, which were now swung open wide, exposing many different buttons, dials and cables.

"They found her Charlie." Mr Wonka pointed with his cane, and Charlie saw Izzy being pulled out of the river and dragged onto the other bank. He almost cried with relief; he had been so scared she would never be found.

"Where is my Augustus! Augustus! Augustus!"

Charlie shrank back further into Mr. Wonka's arm, as Mrs. Gloop continued to shout. Why was she so loud?

"They are both perfectly safe." Mr Wonka stated as he stood up and faced Mrs. Gloop, one hand still resting on Charlie's shoulder. Charlie stood up too, but didn't stop staring at Izzy as she sat up shakily with the help of a fussing Oompa-Loompa.

'Is she really ok?' He wondered. Izzy waved and Charlie waved back with delight, a huge grin back on his face. He was so happy she was alive.

"Mein Liebling. He's ok, He is alright." Exclaimed Mrs. Gloop. She stood fanning herself as she started to shake uncontrollably and her legs gave out.

Mr. Salt and Mr. Teevee were close enough to automatically catch her and hold her before she crashed gracelessly onto the ground.

Charlie ignored them in favour of watching Izzy worriedly until she was led away by her rescuers. Mr Wonka stood vigil by his side until she disappeared from sight.

A small cough had both of them glancing down at a stern looking Oompa-Loompa, who handed Willy a note and a new cane, since the other was now covered in chocolate. The short, green-haired man gave Charlie a solemn nod. Charlie knelt down and shook the surprised little man's hand.

"Thank you for saving Izzy." He said. The look on the Oompa-Loompas face softened and he patted Charlies hand with a soft smile.

Another quick glance at the chocolatier, and the Oompa-Loompa grabbed hold of a dazed Mrs. Gloop and began leading her away from the others. Charlie started to follow them, but Mr. Wonka quickly stopped him by squeezing his shoulder and holding him in place.

Charlie looked up questioningly, but was ignored.

"Aufwiedersehn, Adieu, Gesundheit, Goodbye. Parting is such sweet sorrow." He called after the vanishing Mrs. Gloop.

"Now then, let's continue with our tour." Wonka clapped his hands together and spun around to face the rest of the group, who had been passively observing everything up until now.

Violet popped her gum, accidentally flicking her long brown hair into Verucas face. Mike was already bored and had wandered off, poking things with a broken candy cane. The adults didn't appear overly concerned with anything either and didn't offer any sympathy towards Charlie. They barely even spared the boy a glance.

The chocolatier herded Charlie back towards the group, then continued up the pathway and away from the waterfall.

They all followed in his wake with Charlie trailing uncertainly in last place. He glanced over his shoulder, but Mrs. Gloop and the Oompa-Loompa had already vanished. He sighed, and hurried to catch up with the others.

Mr. Wonka led them across a bridge and onto a beautiful little jetty that was covered with jellybean flowers in bright, happy colours. Charlie knew Izzy would have loved it.

As they approached, a large pink boat regally sailed out of a tunnel and rested against the jetty. Charlie noticed the front of the boat resembled a seahorse. It was really pretty, even though it was obnoxiously pink. Mr. Wonka proudly informed them it was hand carved from a boiled sweet.

As the boat docked, the team of Oompa-Loompas solemnly saluted them from their perch at the oars as one of them hopped ashore and secured the boat with a thick rope. Another burly Oompa-Loompa helped unfold a gangway so the humans could board safely.

The two of them then stood back and surveyed the crowd in front of them. Their boss was currently confusing them all by speaking in another one of the humans many languages.

Munza was the captain, and he lightly punched his brother Makana on the arm whilst discreetly pointing at the sad looking blonde kid standing forlornly off to the side.

All the Oompa-Loompas knew that this was Charlie Bucket, the boy their boss was so interested in. They could finally say they had met him in person and Munza sincerely hoped that Charlie would live up to expectation.

This wasn't the first time any of the Oompa-Loompas had ever seen the boy. The entire factory knew that this was the boy who would spend a considerable amount of time at the factory gates, seemingly staring into space.

The factory security team had circulated his picture amongst all of them, and his visits had been most welcome, especially when they realised that he came every day for years on end. It was touching to know that someone cared so much about the place, not just what it produced.

None of their other so-called fans were as dedicated as that boy.

Every resident Oompa Loompa that wasn't directly involved in Wonkas little tour was eagerly watching the live feed and all eyes were on the boy and the woman who was always by his side.

Whilst the security team had been carefully monitoring everything, Munza's team of sailors had been tending to the 'Wonkatania' polishing her yet again and impatiently waiting for their turn to show off.

Everything had been carefully planned until that woman, Isabelle, had decided to do the unexpected and jump into the river and ruin everything.

He remembered how much fun they had all had whilst preparing this particular trap for the German boy. It would have been his teams time to shine. A pity that their choreographed song and dance would no longer have an appreciative audience. He sighed, oh well.

Munza had nearly had a heart attack when the security team had alerted him of the unexpected turn of events. No one besides the greedy boy was supposed to end up in the river. After researching the various winners over the last few months, everyone had behaved exactly as expected, with the exception of Isabelle.

Munza decided he liked her the moment he had heard about her antics, but the captain was sure that his boss wasn't happy at all with the situation. Charlie would be upset at her disappearance, and he didn't want his future apprentice to be sad during the tour.

The pipe had been shut down as soon as possible as one wanted a full sized adult stuck anywhere in there, but the boy and woman still needed to be fished out and Munza had quickly sent out his rescue team.

He was exceedingly proud as he watched his team. They responded fast and didn't waste time with pranks during this rescue as they normally would whenever one of their own fell into the river.

The dainty blue and gold boat originally intended for this part of the tour had been swiftly re-purposed as a search-and-rescue craft, and Munza had scrambled to ready another team to launch the 'Seahorse' instead.

Unlike the 'Wonkatania' the 'Seahorse' was part of the working fleet usually used to dispatch various large cargo around the factory. It was never designed as an attractive pleasure boat to inspire visitors, however, the sheer size of it should still impress that ungrateful crowd, at least, Munza hoped it would.

The size of this boat would require a completely different route through the factory, but he trusted his boss wouldn't be too inconvenienced.

The Oompa-Loompas were nothing, if not adaptable to quickly changing circumstances, and arrangements were already being put in place to accommodate their bosses original tour plans as best they could. He was confident Wonka wouldn't be disappointed with the longer detour and would, in fact, use it to his advantage. He was, after all, a masterful showman.

Munza watched the antics of his boss as he entertained the group until Charlie had hopped aboard before helping his brother Makana fold away the gangplank.

As he boarded the boat himself and prepared to cast off, he took another long look at the visitors and supressed a grin. They had no idea what Wonka had in store for them.

The Oompa-Loompas glanced at each other as they rowed away and burst into a fit of giggles.


	17. Chapter 17 - Voyage Into The Unknown

**Chapter 17 – Voyage into the Unknown**

* * *

_To all my lovely reviewers – a sincere thank you. I appreciate your comments, concerns and criticisms.  
Sorry I can't respond to you because of the rules. Also, I'm still learning how to work with this website ha ha.  
_

_I admit, I absolutely HATED this part in both of the movies and wanted to cut it out completely. However, the more I thought about it, the more that this scene fitted into this world. Hopefully it's tolerable._

* * *

"Mesdames et messieurs, maintenant nous allons faire grand petit voyage par bateau." Wonka nodded with pride at the approaching vessel.

At their collective blank stares, he graciously repeated himself in English.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are now going on a fantastic boat trip. All aboard please." Mr. Wonka grandly gestured towards the boat.

Charlie gasped in wonder as the 'Seahorse' bobbed into view. He marvelled at how a boat that garishly pink could be so imposing. It fairly loomed over them all. The delicately carved head of the seahorse looked so real, he could almost imagine it coming alive right in front of them. He wished Izzy was there to share his observation with.

"Ladies first, and that means Veruca." Mr Salt pushed his way to the front and blocked the others from boarding until Veruca was settled into her chosen seat at the front.

Charlie noticed that she had carelessly thrown away the string of blue gummies she had been wearing as a necklace a few minutes earlier. They now lay in a sad heap on the floor. Mike viciously kicked them further away when it was his turn to board.

"Daddy, I want a pretty boat like this, a beautiful pink one that's what I want!" She said primly, confident that her daddy would do just as she wished.

Charlie sighed; she was really irritating.

When it was his turn to board, he had to push past everyone else and sit at the rear by himself. He didn't mind at all. The boat was carved in such a way that the front and back were higher than the middle, which meant that he had an excellent view over everybody.

He really wished Izzy was with him right now. He felt very alone.

"All I need is a tall ship, and a star to sail her by." Mr. Wonka greeted the captain and first mate before climbing aboard. He perched himself precariously at the front, facing everybody.

The Oompa-Loompas cast off and began rowing. Charlie marvelled how they all managed to row together in perfect harmony. They were dressed in matching uniforms again, but this time in blue sailor suits with matching hats. It was a jarring contrast to their neon pink surroundings.

As the boat floated along serenely, Mr. Wonka explained the importance of his waterfall, the river and how no other factory in the world was like it.

"How can you even call it a waterfall when there's no water?" Mike's obnoxious attitude was grating on Charlie's every nerve, so he vaguely tuned out of the conversation, instead focusing on memorising as much scenery as he could to tell Izzy about later.

He had seen enough of her paintings and sketches to know that she liked beautiful flowers and colourful landscapes. She would love all the tiny details to be found. She had always taught him to look deeper, to really focus on the tiniest detail and to see the beauty. He tried his very best, and finally noticed that some of the high banks of the river were not all the same colour brown, but were in fact, created by many layers of different shades of brown.

Charlie tipped his head to the side and thought about it. It would make sense that the chocolate river would have chocolate sides, wouldn't it? Maybe all those different brown layers were made from different types of chocolate. But then, why didn't they melt from the warm steam that was everywhere? He wished Izzy was there so he could point it out. She always had an explanation, even if she had to invent one.

He was startled out of his musings as Mr. Wonka settled beside him with his red hat balanced on one knee. Charlie looked up in surprise and couldn't help grinning. The man's positivity was infectious.

"Would you like to try some Charlie?" He produced a tea-cup, decorated with cocoa beans, from seemingly nowhere and dipped it into the river. After wiping off the drips, he offered the dainty cup to Charlie, who looked at him questioningly.

"I thought we weren't supposed to touch it?" He asked hesitantly.

"Drinking is acceptable, go on, try some." Mr Wonka handed over the cup and Charlie drank it down.

"Mmm, it's delicious and really warm." Charlie smiled happily and handed the back the cup. He felt warm and tingly inside.

"I promise you, Charlie, Isabelle is perfectly fine and will join us very soon." Mr. Wonka's reassuring words helped calm Charlie's nerves. "No lasting harm will come to anyone in my factory, I assure you."

"Tell that to the Gloop kid." Mike scoffed without turning around.

"I believe you Mr Wonka." Charlie looked up at him and he received a small smile in return.

The boat floated peacefully along for almost half an hour. Every now and then, Charlie would receive a tap on the shoulder as Wonka pointed out some tiny detail or other and made a little comment.

The chocolatier had removed his red top hat at some point, exposing his unruly curly hair. As the mans excitement grew, he became more animated and the wild frizzy mess bounced around his shoulders.

Charlie couldn't hold back his laughter. His hero seemed so much less intimidating without his hat or his snide remarks and Charlie was genuinely enjoying the company and became relaxed enough to answer back to the occasional teasing remarks that Wonka threw his way.

Eventually, Charlie realised that the river split randomly in several places, some branches vanishing into dark tunnels and others simply winding off into the distance to parts unknown. Charlie itched to explore where every single one disappeared to, but had to be content to simply watch as the boat slowly drifted past.

Mr. Wonka had stopped his chattering a while ago and appeared content to simply sit in silence; playing with the hat he held in hand.

Charlie wondered if he would be allowed to head to the front and talk to the captain, but held back his request, still a little unsure of himself. Even if Mr. Wonka allowed him to, he didn't want to draw attention to himself by squeezing past everyone else. He knew he would only draw their ire if he wasn't careful; years of school bullies had taught him that.

Charlie observed the group in front of him chatting amongst themselves and thankfully, not arguing with each other. It seemed that everyone was relaxed and peaceful for once.

Mike, who was seated just ahead of him, was slumped in his seat and appeared bored, as his father tried to start a conversation. He explained how his wife wasn't fond of boats and would have been terribly seasick if she had accompanied him instead. Mike clearly wasn't interested and continued to ignore his father and simply glare at his surroundings.

Next, Charlie snuck a glance at Violet. She was definitely the nicer of the two girls, but she was still intimidating. Was she picking her nose? Charlie blinked and quickly looked away, distracted as Violet's mother scooted across the rows and sat herself down next to Veruca's father. She had her hand on his arm and was laughing at something he said.

Veruca turned to Violet and started another argument. Charlie didn't care enough to try and listen in, and instead turned back to the silent man seated next to him.

"This place is really amazing Mr. Wonka, it's so big and there is so much to see." Charlie couldn't keep count of all the wonders.

"Why thank you Charlie. 'Round the world and home again, that's the sailors way." Wonka looked fondly at his surroundings.

"Oi, where are we going Wonka?" Mr. Salt exclaimed as their boat floated into one of the many dark tunnels. As the light from outside faded, the group became nervous and started chattering. The boat suddenly lurched and picked up speed as all outside light disappeared, leaving only a looming darkness.

"There's no knowing where we're rowing or which way the river's flowing". Wonka had a strange look on his face as he watched the group in front of him. He placed his red hat firmly on his head and leant forward with his cane.

At that odd comment, the entire group began to disintegrate into angry shouting and arguing. Charlie just sat back and waited. He really didn't understand why they all had to constantly doubt Mr. Wonka and make so much noise. Couldn't they just enjoy the ride and the adventure?

The tunnel was now pitch-black and, once again, Charlie wished that Izzy was sat next to him as the boat sped along. The wind was strong enough to blow Charlie's blond hair around fiercely.

The tunnel suddenly lit up dramatically with a veritable rainbow of colour; strange patterns of light began to dance over the occupants. The boat was surrounded by dazzling and strobing light effects.

Abruptly the boat dropped forward, then pitched sideways. Charlie grabbed on to Wonka's arm without even thinking.

The boat rolled and dived through tunnel after tunnel, throwing its occupants every which way but somehow never being violent enough to throw them out of their seats or out of the boat. Not even a single splash of chocolate landed on them. That didn't seem right to Charlie, who could barely concentrate with all the flashing lights, screams and Mr. Wonkas very odd chanting. Why had that peaceful boat ride suddenly turned into this nightmare?

Why wouldn't stop his scary ranting and raving? Charlie admitted to being confused, scared and completely bewildered. He had no idea what was happening.

Mr. Wonka continued his scary monotone, completely ignoring everyone around him. He didn't seem to even notice that Charlie had a death grip on his arm as the boat careened along.

He looked up into his face anxiously, and was unnerved to see his face unmoving and his gaze fixed unblinkingly ahead. The flashing lights painted a ghoulish look on his face as he sat ramrod straight, allowing himself to roll with the boat movements, instead of trying to steady himself as all others did.

The rowing Oompa-Loompas also didn't seem to be fazed by the rough ride at all, they just continued rowing. Charlie could have sworn they were laughing, but he wasn't able to see or hear properly with the rushing wind, and he could have imagined it.

"… the danger must be growing as the rowers keep on rowing!" Mr. Wonka's strange voice rose steadily in pitch until he was shouting.

At one point, the boat began swirling in circles as it careened downriver. Charlie was scared. He didn't like this ride at all anymore. He squeezed his eyes shut and hung on tightly to Mr. Wonka's arm, hoping he wouldn't be thrown off. He listened as the chocolatier continued to rant and the others continued to cry out in terror.

"This has gone on long enough Wonka!" Surprisingly it was meek and mild Mr Teevee who shouted loudly enough to rouse their host from his manic act. He had turned around in his seat and was reaching out as if to shake him.

"Quite right sir! Stop the boat!" The chocolatier stated loudly with authority, thumping his cane for emphasis.

Charlie actually expected the boat to come to an immediate halt. Obviously, that couldn't happen; they were careening wildly down a rollercoaster of a river. They couldn't just stop, that's not how physics worked. Charlie had understood that much of Mr. Turkentine's science classes after all.

Mike apparently agreed. "Duh, you can't just stop a boat dad! Don't be stupid!" He yelled. "Why would you even want to? This is so much fun! Yeehaaa!" Mike was having a fantastic time.

Eventually, the rolling waves calmed, the lights settled into a soothing shade of purple and the boat floated along sedately once more. Everyone relaxed and Charlie released his death grip on Mr. Wonka's arm in faint embarrassment. He looked up shyly into his idols face, and was happy to see that Mr. Wonka had returned to normal. He was looking down at Charlie with a small amused smile.

"Never do anything by halves if you want to get away with it Charlie." He grinned. "Be outrageous!"

The boat floated along peacefully once more as if nothing untoward had ever happened. Not a single word was spoken.

Eventually, a small platform came into view.

"Look over there Charlie," Mr. Wonka put his arm around Charlie's shoulder, bent down to his eyelevel and pointed with the top of his cane.

Standing at the edge of the jetty, was Isabelle.

Charlie's grin could have lit up the entire room.

* * *

_Author Notes:_

* * *

Once_ again, thank you for sharing your thoughts dear readers. What did you love, what did you hate?_

_One issue seems to be repeatedly raising some angst, especially for this chapter, so I will try to express my thought process._

_I am attempting to combine elements from both movies, whilst also creating an interesting alternative storyline. Whether I am successful or not is up to you lovely readers to decide._

_I'm hoping to give you the charm and innocence of the old with the 'uniqueness' of the new._

_To the purists amongst us, that means that this will not be set completely in either universe and I understand if this bothers you. I am a hardcore purist in a different fandom, so I totally sympathise with the feeling._

_I also won't be following the script of either movie word for word. I agonised over which elements to combine and which to let go for future plot reasons._

_In short, this is WilderWonka playing in a dystopian Depp-inspired world with a 1977 Charlie along for the ride, and a potential love interest…_

_Hopefully the end result is an entertaining story. _

_Have fun everyone _


	18. Chapter 18 - Reunion

**Chapter 18 – Reunion**

Isabelle was nervous.

She felt so alone. Augustus was still sitting on the banks of the Chocolate river blissfully nibbling away at his fingers. She however, had her wrist held in the firm grip of an Oompa-Loompa and was being tugged downwards along a blindingly white corridor. More Oompa-Loompas swarmed around them, chattering non-stop.

They didn't seem to be trying to communicate with her directly, more interested in fussing around her than talking to her. At least, she assumed so. They spoke so fast that she wasn't even sure if they were speaking English at all.

The Oompa-Loompas were not as short as she had originally imagined. The tallest reached well past her waist. They were solidly built and deceptively strong. It couldn't have been easy to drag her heavy, soaking wet body out of the river.

Isabelles heart was pounding as she was dragged along. Steam from the remnants of molten chocolate still rose in puffs from her clothing and hair, but was cooling rapidly. The formerly liquid chocolate was becoming much less flexible, causing her clothing to stiffen as it became crusty and making each step more difficult than the last. Large chunks frequently broke off as she was rushed along.

In contrast, large drips of still-warm, gooey liquid dripped from her hair into her eyes and down her neck, making it difficult to see. It was an entirely unpleasant trip.

Her thoughts briefly strayed to Charlie's terrified eyes, then whirled away to wonder if Augustus was really alright. She hadn't had time to really check on him, had she? Her mind momentarily flitted towards Mr. Wonka, remembering how he stood with Charlie on the banks of the river, before she was once again distracted and her thoughts scattered as she tripped over her slippery feet and almost fell.

Many hands steadied her before she tumbled to the ground. The chocolate encrusted towel around her shoulders began to slip off and she automatically went to adjust it with her right hand, momentarily forgetting that it was held tight by someone else.

Her guide didn't stop or even seem to notice her movements, he was clearly intent on getting her somewhere important, probably to minimise the amount of mess they all had to clean up later, she thought, glancing down at her squelching, chocolate covered shoes. She must have left quite a trail, she thought guiltily.

A helpful Oompa-Loompa by her side reached up and pulled her towel straighter and smiled at her when she dipped her head and thanked him. Isabelle assumed they were all male, but she wasn't completely sure.

Her escort eventually guided her into an enormous white room and led her behind an opaque partition. Here the white floor was tiled and sloped slightly towards a large drain in one corner. Above her was the largest shower head she had ever seen and the far wall was decorated with coiled hoses of different sizes and colours.

Several obviously female Oompa-Loompas now came forward wearing white wetsuits with their hair tucked up underneath white caps. They held large scrubbing brushes and buckets full of frothy green foam.

The Oompa-Loompas group who had brought her in, disappeared as the overhead shower switched on, drenching her immediately with clean, warm water. Some of the hoses were uncoiled as dragged towards her.

One lovely Oompa-Loompa sat her down on a stool and began washing her hair. Isabelle had never felt more grateful to have so many helpers; chocolate coated hair was truly horrendous.

She shut her eyes tightly when the buckets of soft green foam were dumped over her head. She peaked through the strands of her hair when the giggling started and watched in bemusement at the antics of the Oompa-Loompas around her.

Clumps of gooey chocolate were occasionally tossed at the odd unsuspecting person, quickly followed by a chorus of giggles when formerly pristine white suits were splattered with brown.

Their antics and laughter were helping to calm her racing heart. The shock of the entire episode was starting to sink in a little as Isabelle tried to hide her trembling hands by trying to rinse her hair. Tiny hands gently stopped her efforts and instead began gently scrubbing her fingers and nails.

Isabelle chocked back a hysterical laugh. She really did have chocolate everywhere didn't she.

As the Oompa-Loompas worked and played, the previously hard, flaky chocolate began to soften and melt under the combined onslaught of warm water and diligent scrubbing.

The bright green foam stuck to everything, easily lifting the sticky chocolate from her clothing. Some of the froth fluttered in the air and wafted into the far corners, whilst the rest mixed with the streams of chocolate that washed down the drain like green and brown snakes. It was a bizarre sight.

With so many helpers, it didn't seem to take long for all the chocolate to be washed out. The powerful shower was shut off, and a warm, fluffy towel was wrapped around her.

It was so large, it felt as if she was wearing a cape. Standing upright with her clean, but still soaked, clothes clinging to her skin was only marginally better than it had been before.

It made movement very difficult and Isabelle was sure she made quite the hilarious sight as she was gently coaxed off to the side into a smaller locker room.

Most of the Oompa-Loompas departed at this point. All except one. The kindly Oompa-Loompa held open another door and gestured to the regular looking shower cubicle inside.

Isabelle understood immediately and gratefully smiled. She thanked the kind Oompa-Loompa as she shut the door and left her alone, then began stripping off all of her wet clothes and dumping them into the waiting plastic bag.

The shower felt heavenly, and there was even shampoo for her to use. What a relief. It was surprising how such simple luxuries could make a world of difference for a woman.

Afterwards, Isabelle stepped out and wrapped herself with another conveniently placed fluffy towel and wondered what to do next. Should she dress herself in her wet clothes again? The thought wasn't exactly appealing. She decided to be brave, and peaked out of the cubicle to look around.

Bright orange lockers lined the far side of the wall and a bench ran the length of the space. One side had what appeared to be the fanciest washbasins she had ever seen attached to the wall with long mirrors reflecting the bright lights above.

The room was completely empty except for a pile of clean, dry clothes sitting innocently on the bench in the middle of the room. The silence was deafening, and bolstered Isabelle's confidence.

She pushed the door wider and walked across to inspect the pile of fabric, mindful of her wet, slippery feet. Gathering the clothing into her arms, she quickly retreated back inside the cubicle to dress in privacy.

After dressing, she didn't hesitate to walk out, absentmindedly dropping her used towel and plastic bag of wet clothes onto the bench whilst studying her reflection in the mirror.

She was now wearing a pair of jeans overalls, that were slightly baggy, a bright purple top and a comfortable, grey shirt that was so large she had to roll up the sleeves. The previous owner had clearly been a brawny male.

Well, she looked like a maintenance worker, but at least she was warm and dry. Isabelle stared at her reflection and laughed at herself. She really did look ridiculous in her too large shirt. A purple, stylized WW embroidered onto the front of her overalls caught her eye. Yes, she was definitely wearing a corporate uniform, or at least part of one.

She spied some shoes and socks under the little bench, and sat back down to put them on.

The shock and adrenaline of her little adventure had worn off by now, and Isabelle finally had time to truly reflect on her situation and laugh.

'Charlie will never let me live this one down.' She chuckled to herself as she pulled on her new striped green socks. 'I hope he's not worrying about me too much; I must have given him such a fright.' She thought about Charlie and his tendency to worry about things he really shouldn't.

Hopefully the other parents would keep an eye on him, she couldn't imagine them turning their backs on a kid in that situation. She hoped Mr. Wonka would allow Charlie to continue the tour with the others and that he would be brave enough to continue by himself. It would be a real shame if he had to lose out on the experience of a lifetime just because she dived into a river without thinking things through properly.

Then again, she mused, maybe the tour would be re-scheduled after this incident. Would it be fair if Augustus lost out on the tour just because of an accident? Those tickets were difficult to find. She sincerely hoped Mr. Wonka wouldn't cancel everything.

Then again, the man had shut down an entire factory for years on end in a fit of anger, so who knew what he would do now.

Isabelle laced up her new white sneakers and was mildly surprised that they fit her very well. She was extremely grateful for all the help she had received so far. The Oompa Loompas had been so kind to her, cleaning her up and giving her new clothes. Some thoughtful soul had even left her a bottle of cold water to drink.

She tied her wet brown hair into a tight bun, then turned her attention to the plastic bag full of her old soggy clothing. Everything still smelled faintly of chocolate. She picked up her soaked shoes, trying not to let them drip everywhere, then hesitated, wondering what to do next.

There was a polite knock on the door, but no one came in until she called out.

The kindly female Oompa-Loompa from earlier bustled in. She grinned happily up at Isabelle and waved.

"I'll be taking those, miss."

The little lady took charge of Isabelle's wet clothes, shoving the plastic bag inside a much larger laundry bag. Even the shoes disappeared inside.

The Oompa-Loompa then gave a loud whistle that scared Isabelle half to death with its suddenness. Once again, the room was swarmed with female helpers.

Isabelle was pushed down onto the bench and had her hair dried, brushed and braided within minutes. They chattered away at top speed in a mix of English and their native language. Isabelle tried thanking them, but they seemingly ignored her attempts at communication, or possibly didn't hear her; they were quite noisy.

A few minutes later, and Isabelle was being herded back out into the previous room where she saw Augustus receiving the same cleansing treatment as she had received. She could hear him before she saw him.

The boy was loudly complaining and fidgeting constantly as the Oompa-Loompas scrubbed away with vigour. He was not at all happy. Isabelle cringed internally as one of his flailing arms smacked an Oompa-Loompa right in the face. The poor man staggered backwards and slipped over as one of the co-workers lobbed a giant wad of chocolate at his head.

Isabelle could hear them humming a merry tune with a catchy beat that instantly stuck in her head.

Mrs. Gloop was ushered in at that moment and herded into a seat in a corner. The rotund lady was loudly asking questions without waiting for answers and wringing her hands with anxiousness. The Oompa-Loompas tried to lead Isabelle past quickly, but she stopped and touched the elder womans shoulder.

"He will be fine Mrs. Gloop, the Oompa-Loompas will help him get cleaned up."

Mrs Gloop just stared at her, then covered her face with her hands. "Mein Liebling, I am so scared. Herr Wonka should have done something sooner! Everything is his fault, zis should not have happened. My boy didn't do anything wrong." She continued wailing as tiny hands gently tugged Isabelle away.

The Oompa-Loompas who were scrubbing down Augustus paused and waved as she was led away from them. Their humming turned into singing as Augustus continued complaining.

Her escort was constantly chattering around her; Isabelle wondered if they ever stopped and what they could possibly be saying. She herself had never been a very chatty person, and never understood how so many people could simply talk for hours without pausing for breath. All the Oompa-Loompas she had met so far seemed to fall into this category, which was astonishing.

They led her through two windy, brightly lit corridors, until they approached a cheerfully large round red door that looked completely rustic and out of place compared to the austere white corridors. The door even had a shiny handle to complete the picture.

Most of the group stopped at this point and called out various versions of 'goodbye' and 'farewell' whilst waving.

Her guide, the one who had been her constant companion since being scrubbed clean, continued onwards and slid the door sideways, trying to tug Isabelle through the opening.

Isabelle however, hesitated and looked back, one hand resting on the doorframe. She smiled at the happy group. They might have bright green hair and orange skin, but they were warm-hearted and oh so cheerful. The small people really were very kind.

Isabelle briefly touched her cleaned hair that was braided in a similar way to theirs. Very kind people indeed.

"Thank you for everything, I really mean it." She smiled, and waved back at the little troop, before following her guide through the doorway.

She found herself on a little jetty. In front of her, the expanse of the chocolate river could be seen gently lapping at the sides of a giant tunnel. The entire area was bathed in soothing purple light. As she looked upwards, she could see the high ceiling was covered in tiny sparkling pinpricks of light. The effect reminded her of an extremely purple firefly grotto.

What caught her attention next was a majestic, blindingly pink boat silently sailing towards her out of the darkness and steam. As the boat bobbed closer, she saw all the ticket winners and their parents. At the back was Charlie.

Isabelle was so ecstatic that she waved to him with both arms and almost began hopping up and down, still mindful of her shorter companion. She didn't want to cause another accident.

The boat sailed closer and Isabelle was surprised to notice that most of the occupants looked incredibly grumpy. Only Mike was laughing, but Isabelle barely spared a glance for any of them. All her attention was focused on the rear of the boat, where she could see Charlies' familiar mop of unruly blond hair. He was waving madly at her, his famous grin splitting his face in half.

Mr Wonka was next to him, one arm around the boys shoulder as he pointed his cane at her.

"Charlie!" Isabelle laughingly called out as she continued to wave.

A quick glance downwards told her that her little Oompa-Loompa guide had left her side, and was now stationed at the edge of the jetty holding a thick rope, ready to tie up the boat when it came within range. Another Oompa-Loompa onboard was standing ready as well. The little man gave her a brief salute and grin when he noticed her curious glance over.

Once again, Isabelle marvelled at their cheerful nature. They were always so very happy. Endearing, was the word she was looking for.

Those thoughts vanished quickly, as the boat slid closer to the little jetty. Charlie shook himself free of a surprised Mr. Wonka, who made a hasty grab for his jumper to hold him back. Charlie was too fast though, as he raced down the length of the boat and jumped off before it had been secured, forcing her guide at the jetty to dive out of the way to avoid being flattened. Charlie landed safely and made a mad dash directly towards Isabelle.

"Oof." she felt all her ribs cracking as Charlie engulfed her in the biggest bear hug she had ever experienced from him.

"Easy, Charlie, I need to breathe." She tried squirming out of his hold to encourage him to let go, or at least ease up a little.

"I thought I lost you." Charlie had his face buried in her stomach. Isabelle hugged him back fiercely.

"I'm ok Charlie." She promised. "Really," she added, as Charlie peeked up at her with moist eyes.

"Mr. Wonka said you'd be alright." Charlie finally let go, and the duo headed towards the now secured boat. The two Oompa-Loompas stood side by side on the little jetty, holding hands and watching them all.

"Care to join us Ms. Isabelle?" A warm voice called out.

Isabelle looked up and was momentarily struck by lightning in the form of a pair of blazing blue eyes. There stood Mr. Wonka, hand stretched out towards her, the corner of his eyes crinkling from the joyous smile on his face.

She blinked, and the moment was gone.

"Thank you." She gladly held tightly to the offered hand as she hopped across the gap into the boat and found her balance.

"This is a beautiful boat Mr. Wonka. Hello everyone." She commented as she let go of his hand and awkwardly waved at the group that sat and silently stared at her.

"All I need is a tall ship and a star to sail her by." Was the jovial response behind her as she made her way towards the back where she had seen Charlie sitting earlier.

"You already said that." Veruca spat viciously.

"Yeah, but she wasn't here to hear it." That sharp retort unsurprisingly came from Mike.

No one else said a single word as she passed them by, making her feel very uncomfortable. The entire boat felt hostile to her and she wondered what she had missed. The joyful bubble that had surrounded her earlier was evaporating quickly.

"Nice jump Charlie." Isabelle heard Mr. Wonka complimenting Charlie as he climbed aboard. She smirked a little. Charlie was often as clumsy as a baby elephant; it was a miracle he hadn't fallen overboard. She hugged him to her side as he threw himself into the seat next to her.

The boat gave a lurch and began to drift away. The pair waved goodbye to the lone Oompa-Loompa on the jetty. Isabelle felt a brief pang of regret as she watched her disappear; she hadn't even had time to ask for her name.

"Daddy, I do NOT want a boat like this." Veruca's voice was determined and strong.

Everyone sat in silence, staring intently at Mr. Wonka, who had seated himself at the front of the boat once more and was facing them. He looked very pleased with himself, like a cat that had just stolen the forbidden cream.

"What did I miss Charlie?" Isabelle whispered in confusion. She didn't feel brave enough to talk out loud and break the staring contest everyone was participating in.

"You won't believe the wild ride we just went through." Charlie explained.

"You'll have to tell me later." Isabelle relaxed as chatter slowly filled the air, easing the tension slightly. "This really is a beautiful boat." She commented, running her fingers along the side.

"You smell like chocolate. It's delicious." Charlie teased whilst flicking her newly braided hair off her shoulder so he could bury himself into her side. He poked her new grey shirt.

"What are you wearing?"

She ruffled his hair and smiled.

"Is Augustus going to be ok?" Charlie asked hesitantly. His face scrunched up with worry and Isabelle smoothed his hair down before answering.

"Yes, he is being washed and looked after by the Oompa-Loompas, just like I was." She paused. "In fact, he will probably join us later if the Oompa-Loompas ever stop playing around with him.

She laughed at Charlies confused look and echoed his sentence from earlier.

"You won't believe the wild ride I just went through."

She couldn't stop her herself from glancing, just briefly, at their host who remained at the front of the boat.

Willy Wonka was justifiably miffed at the group in front of him and it fuelled his childish staring contest with Veruca. Not a single one of the occupants had said a word to Isabelle upon her return and none of them had asked about Augustus. He wasn't surprised by their attitude, but he was irritated.

He grinned as Veruca rolled her eyes and turned away with a huff as her portly father tried to console her. She was clearly strong willed and used to getting her way all the time. Well, her attitude would have no effect on him.

The rest of the group began murmuring amongst themselves and the chocolatier allowed himself a brief moment to look over Isabelle as Charlie hugged her close.

His friends had not let him down. He knew the Oompa-Loompas worked fast, but they had really outdone themselves by getting Isabelle to this little jetty in record time. They must have liked her, else they would have arranged time for harmless little pranks. They had even managed to scrounge up one of the old uniforms from the maintenance department for her to wear.

In truth, he hadn't truly expected her to be re-joining them until sometime during the visit to the Inventing Room. There was always a way to stall for time in there.

He freely admitted to being mildly surprised to see young Ipso standing at that jetty with Isabelle at her side. That particular Oompa-Loompa was usually quite reserved and preferred to remain hidden within a group.

Mind you, he slanted a sly glance at the captain, Ipso seemed to have extra motivation in the form of Munza. He hadn't missed the way the captain had instantly leaped off his own boat to help her to her feet after Charlie's hasty dash. Nor had he missed seeing the two Oompa-Loompas holding hands as the reunion took place.

"Will you allow the other boy to re-join the group as well?"

The quiet comment near his elbow made the chocolatier glance over at Munza. The captain had his eyes fixed into the middle distance and was seemingly ignoring everything else around him.

"Hmm, no. We proceed as planned from now on." The chocolatier replied softly.

"We must keep a much closer watch on the two of them though."

Wonka shifted away and continued to quietly observe the bored looking group in front of him and sighed.

Couldn't they find it withing themselves to show just a tiny bit of enthusiasm? A smidgen? A pinch? Was that really too much to ask?

Willy supressed a tiny smile as his gaze fell across Isabelle. Charlie had tucked himself into her side and she was smoothing down his hair.

The two clearly adored each other and Wonka wondered why he had never bothered to pay her much attention before; his focus had always been on Charlie. Maybe Wilkinson had been right all along, maybe he had become a little too obsessed with trying to right the wrongs of Charlies world by make amends for all the pain he had caused by closing down his factory all those years ago.

He quickly shook himself out of the morose thoughts, he couldn't afford time to wallow in self-loathing right now. He still had a tour to lead.

Isabelles unexpected actions in the Chocolate Room hadn't disrupted things too badly. The Gloop boy was out of the competition as planned. He was grateful that Charlie hadn't jumped into the river as well. If he had, then he would have been forced to allow Augustus to re-join the group together with Charlie. And that would have ruined everything.

He watched with interest as Isabelle directed Charlies attention to the roof of the cavern, to the millions of tiny purple lights that danced high above them, bathing the area in twinkling purple sparkles.

Did she realise they were real fireflies native to Loompaland? He stamped down his urge to wander over to them and regale them with tales of his adventures from years ago. There would be time for that later. Much later.

He shook his head and schooled his features. How long had he been sitting there smiling like an idiot? He was supposed to be focusing, what was wrong with him? His thoughts always tended to run in circles inside his head and he was glad the other occupants of the boat were not paying him the slightest bit of attention.

Charlie and Isabelle were important yes, but so where the tests. The other children had to fail and Isabelle had already proved to be an unexpected obstacle. Only the parents of each child should be interfering and trying to help their offspring.

Hopefully Isabelle wouldn't interfere again and potentially ruin his carefully laid plans for Charlie.

He had full trust that his friends would be watching and prevent any further unplanned mishaps. They were crafty. He surreptitiously glanced at his watch.

They would be arriving at the Inventing Room soon. He looked up and mentally corrected himself. Now actually. My, my how the time did fly.

Time for the tour to continue.

He straightened himself and prepared to act the flamboyant leader once more.

"We're here," Wonka called out.

"Where?" Veruca looked around completely unimpressed as the boat came to a halt and was secured.

"Right here," Wonka firmly repeated. "All Ashore!"

Various grumbles of "Finally," and "What a nightmare" could be heard as Mr. Wonka deftly assisted as needed, with Verucas father, naturally insisting that his daughter disembark first.

Isabelle was helped out last and received a flamboyant little bow from Mr Wonka once her feet were on solid ground.

The Oompa-Loompas began giggling as he nimbly hopped down behind her.

"What's up with them?" Violet questioned whilst popping her gum.

"Hmm, I'm not sure." Wonka mused, stroking his chin whilst looking over the giggling rowers sternly. "It must be all those cocoa bean vapours."

"What do you mean?" Mike was intrigued.

"Well," Wonka continued whilst leaning forward on his cane to stare him down. "Chocolate contains a property that triggers the release of endorphins." He explained. "It's what makes people happy." He said conversationally. He straightened and turned away slightly before sneaking a sideways glance down at Mike. "Also gives one the feeling of being in love."

Mike scrunched up his face in disgust and turned away as Mr. Wonka smirked and tipped his hat towards the rowers, watching the giggling boat sail away.

"You don't say." Violets mother said suggestively. Behind her, Mr. Salt almost rolled his eyes. He was very glad to be away from the womans attentions on the boat. He had noticed that she tried to flirt with everyone at some point and it made him very uncomfortable. He wasn't usually the type to attract that sort of attention.

He needed a drink badly, his mind briefly drifting back fondly towards his own wife at home. She always knew how to mix the best drinks after a long day at work. Running his factory all day, then coming home to one of Verucas trivial tantrums always made him thirsty.

Maybe he could offer to buy the nerdy kids father a drink at the nearest pub after his Veruca won this little contest. A show of good sportsmanship always softened the blow for the looser.

He glanced over at the man. His name was Michael, a pasty, weedy looking fellow. Probably a tea drinker. Henry Salt sniffed. Maybe he would go to the pub alone after all.

Isabelle laughed gently at Mikes disgusted face. It was always amusing to see boys his age be disgusted by the mere mention of the word love.

She nudged Charlie to follow Mr. Wonka as he waltzed towards a set of enormous double doors. She agreed with her earlier assessment, Mr. Wonka loved his impressive double doors far too much, but they did suit his flamboyant personality.

Emblazoned above them were the words:

INVENTING ROOM – DANGER – AUTHORISED OOMPA-LOOMPAS ONLY

She was happy that her and Charlie had been reunited. She was also extremely grateful to Mr. Wonka for both keeping him company and lifting his spirits whilst she was getting cleaned up.

She could only imagine how traumatising the experience had been for him, watching helplessly from the shoreline. Charlie always wanted to actively jump in head first and help people, so being forced to do nothing would have been terrible for him.

Mr. Wonka walked ahead of the group, cane on his shoulder, and did and impressive spin whilst turning to face them all. He clapped his hands together to get their attention.

"Meine Herrschaften" He spoke in German. "Schenken Sie mir Ihre aufmerksahmkeit."

He gestured to the sign above the doors.

"We are about to enter the most secret, most interesting and most important room of my entire factory." He paused for effect, then continued. "This, ladies and gentlemen, is my Inventing Room."

He pressed his hand up against a flat panel that lit up his handprint as it was scanned by lights.

The doors whirred open and everyone shuffled forward.

Isabelle held her breath. What exciting things awaited them inside this room, she wondered.


End file.
